Kanda un demi
by Naru12021
Summary: Après avoir bu un mauvais remède contre le hoquet, Kanda se transforme en fille. Sorte de mix entre Ranma 1/2 et D Gray Man.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma nouvelle fic complètement pourrie !

Titre : Kanda 1/2

Auteur : It's me !

Disclaimer : les personnages de D Gray ne sont pas à moi mais à Hoshino-sama et certaines données que je vais utiliser dans cette fic, comme par exemple le titre ne sont pas à moi non plus mais à la grande Rumiko Takahashi.

Couple : LaviXKanda, que voulez vous … je suis raide dingue de ce couple !

Résumé : Que donne un mélange de Ranma ½ et de D Gray Man ? (ouais … je sais … ce résumé est complètement pourri … pardon pardon …)

Note : Voilà voilà … j'ai fait un rêve plutôt tordant et je voulais vous le faire partager ! J'espère que vous aimerez bien ! ^^

* * *

**Introduction : Tout commença par une crise de hoquet. **

C'était une journée banale à la Congrégation.

Kanda, n'ayant pas de mission, avait passé toute sa journée à s'entraîner.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, le ventre de notre cher Japonais commença à protester, il prit donc une bonne douche, après quoi, d'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers le réfectoire et commanda son habituel plat de soba.

Le plateau en mains, il chercha une table vide…

Mais… Pas de bol pour lui ! Il n'y en avait plus… (Eh oui … comme il n'y avait pas de mission aucun exorciste ne manquait à l'appel – même Cross était là ! – la quasi-totalité des traqueurs étaient aussi présent ; les infirmières, qui n'avaient aucun patient, mangeaient ensemble sur une même table et même les scientifiques s'étaient accordés une demi-heure de pause pour se restaurer…)

Kanda fut alors confronté à un choix très douloureux…

Où allait-il donc s'installer ?

Il raya, sans même réfléchir, les tables prisent par les traqueurs…

Les infirmières … même pas la peine d'y penser…

Il regarda alors les tables où était installée la Scientifique. Certain d'entre eux travaillait en mangeant.

Il chercha Lenalee des yeux (c'est encore elle la plus calme par ici), il la retrouva vite, assise à côté de Komui qui, pour il ne savait quelle raison, jappait en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains si bien que le pauvre Reever à sa droite ne pouvait pas mettre sa cuillère de soupe dans la bouche sans renverser la moitié à côté.

« Nan … pas cette table… »

Il vit alors Tiedoll, qui mangeait en compagnie des autres maréchaux, lui faire de grands signes et lui montrant la chaise vide à côté de lui. Tout dans sa mimique disait : Viens manger près de papounet, mon Yû-chan !

Kanda fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et continua sa recherche.

Il ne restait plus que deux tables.

L'une occupée par les Bookmen ainsi qu'une tonne de bouquin (il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de manger en fait…) et l'autre occupée par Moyashi, Vieux Marie, Miranda et Krory. (Chaoji mangeant près de ses deux amis traqueurs dont Kanda n'avait même pas daigné retenir le nom…[1])

Comme il était, techniquement, impossible de manger sur la 1ère table sans abîmer un seul livre, Kanda décida de s'asseoir à côté de Marie sur la 2ème.

Sans faire la moindre attention au grognement furieux de Moyashi, il prit ses baguettes et se mit à manger en silence.

Marie, qui voulait entamer la conversation, se tourna vers lui et demanda :

- Alors Kanda ? Passé une bonne journée ?

Le Japonais haussa les épaules en signe de réponse.

Allen, qui était dans sa période «Comme je m'ennuie, je vais faire chier Bakanda», ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

- Waaahh… quelle réponse constructive et intelligente… tu n'as pas mieux en réserve ?

Marie avala de travers et Miranda et Krory, qui étaient en pleine conversation, se turent et regardèrent l'échange entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Kanda, pour une fois, l'ignora complètement et continua son plat.

Allen ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et rajouta l'air pensif :

- Quoique… avec le cerveau que tu te tapes, c'est purement IM-PO-SSi-BLE !

Le Japonais craqua et lui répondit du tac au tac :

- Et tu te crois plus intelligent ? Je vois que Cross ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ! J'étais en train de manger figure-toi et on ne répond pas la bouche pleine ! Tu devrais en faire autant Moyashi, histoire que tu arrêtes de me cracher tout ce que tu as dans la bouche à la figure !

- Parce que toi, tu es poli peut-être !?! T'es même pas foutu de retenir mon prénom. Pour ta gouverne, c'est Allen. A, deux L, E, N. Si tu veux je peux te le marquer sur un petit bout de papier au cas où tu aurais un trou de mémoire… si au moins tu en avais une de mémoire… rajouta-t-il à voix basse (mais assez fort pour que Kanda l'entende)

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond.

- Et mon poing sur la figure, ça te dit ?

Allen se leva aussi.

- Essaye un peu pour voir !

Une aura meurtrière s'éleva dans toute la salle. Miranda et Marie tentèrent de calmer les deux exorcistes qui étaient sur le point de s'étriper l'un l'autre.

- Allons Kanda … Il disait ça pour t'embêter…n'y fais pas attention… chuchota Marie en tirant sur le bras de son ami pour qu'il se rassisse.

- Allen-kun ! Ca ne sert à rien de le provoquer comme ça ! tenta Miranda de son côté.

Allen attrapa son plateau, lourdement chargé, et annonça :

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais manger avec Lavi !

Et sur ces mots, notre héros se dirigea vers la table d'à côté et prit la place de Bookman qui venait de déserter les lieux, lui et les bouquins.

Kanda poussa un grognement, se rassit et se remit à manger.

Très vite la salle se vida, si bien qu'il ne resta plus que ce dernier, Lenalee - qui pouvait enfin manger en paix sans l'intervention de son frère -, Allen – qui n'a jamais vraiment fini de manger (1') – et Lavi qui, lui, venait seulement de commencer à manger.

Lenalee abandonna sa table pour aller manger avec Allen et Lavi.

Les trois amis se lancèrent alors dans une conversation enjouée en rigolant bien fort à chaque connerie que Lavi lâchait.

Kanda, lui, terminait son plat en silence, bien content d'être enfin au calme.

C'est alors que Lenalee, qui avait de la peine de le voir tout seul assis sur une table comme un perdu, lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas manger avec nous, Kanda ?

Lavi acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres, et Allen passa la langue d'un air dégoûté.

- Non merci, je suis bien là où je suis.

Déçue, la jeune fille reprit sa fourchette et piqua dans une pomme de terre d'un air triste. (1'')

Allen qui était vexé de voir son amie penaude se retourna vers Kanda et dit :

- Je vois que ce n'est pas la gentillesse qui t'étouffe, espèce d'asocial !

- Ouais ! rajouta Lavi. En plus il l'a fait pleurer, s'pèce de sans cœur !

Kanda les ignora royalement et, d'un geste brusque, attrapa son verre d'eau et but de longues gorgées, histoire d'avoir fini plus vite.

La Chinoise, elle, tenta de calmer le jeu.

- Mais non ! Je ne suis pas triste ! Je ne pleure pas… (effectivement elle ne pleurait pas) et puis vous connaissez Kanda ! Il a toujours été comme ça !

- Quoi !?! Il te marche sur le pied comme ça depuis si longtemps ? Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire Lenalee ! Bats-toi ! Tu es une femme libre[2] ! cria Lavi en tapant de son poing sur la table.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas le sujet de départ… dit la jeune fille.

- Non ! Il a raison ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par ce type efféminé ! rajouta Allen en pointant du doigt sur le pauvre Japonais qui n'avait rien demandé d'autre que de manger en paix.

C'en fut trop pour Kanda. La réplique du Moyashi le fit se lever d'un bond pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais problème ! Il avait encore de l'eau en bouche (la dernière gorgée de son verre) et celle-ci se dirigea dans le mauvais trou si bien qu'il se mit à suffoquer, à moitié étranglé.

Son visage vira de blanc à rouge puis passa par bleu et il toussait tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait cracher ses poumons.

Allen et Lavi éclatèrent de rire. Lenalee, elle se leva pour aider le Japonais.

- Ca va Kanda !?

Celui-ci répondit par un « kof kof », lançant des ondes meurtrières du côté des deux autres crétins qui continuaient à se marrer derrière.

- Attends … respire calmement … tu veux que j'aille te chercher un…

- … un autre verre d'eau ! coupa Lavi en rigolant plus fort ! Histoire que tu t'étouffes plus vite ! Mouah ah ah ah ah !

Allen éclata de nouveau de rire et rajouta :

- Demain dans la presse on verra inscrit en gros titre : Yû Kanda, grand tueur d'Akuma, mort noyé par son propre verre !

Et les deux zouaves hurlèrent de rire en cœur.

Lenalee leur lança un regard mauvais et se retourna vers Kanda en murmurant :

- Ne fais pas attention à ces deux débiles ! Ils racontent n'importe quoi ! Respire calmement … ça va passer.

Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas faire grand-chose dans une situation pareille.

Jeryy, qui avait vu toute la scène depuis sa cuisine, vint prêter main forte au Japonais mais ce dernier respirait déjà beaucoup mieux.

Le kendoka ferma les yeux, attendit quelque secondes que sa respiration revienne à la normale, après quoi il se dirigea vers les deux responsables de sa ridiculisation publique. (Si on peut appeler ça public… à part eux, il n'y avait que trois traqueurs dans la salle…) De toute sa hauteur, il contempla les deux larbins qui allaient mourir de la pointe de son sabre. Il dégaina ce dernier et d'un sourire sadique il menaça Allen et Lavi, qui ne rigolaient plus du tout et dont les visages avaient viré au jaune pâle, avec.

Les deux jeunes hommes déglutirent difficilement.

Lenalee reprit sa place et finit son plat en se disant «Ils l'ont bien cherché, na…», Jerry retourna à sa vaisselle et les trois traqueurs se dirigèrent en silence vers l'extérieur, histoire de ne pas être dans le courroux du Japonais. (C'est vrai … si ça se trouve, il ne voudra pas laisser un seul témoin de ce qu'il venait de se passer)

Kanda laissa planer le doute pendant deux-trois secondes, le temps que ses victimes se tassent sur leur chaise pour se faire de plus en plus petites.

Après ça, il respira longuement et d'un sourire carnassier dit, d'une voix forte et menaçante :

- Hic !

- …

Un long silence s'installa dans la salle. Kanda plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, rouge de honte.

Allen et Lavi se lancèrent un regard et d'une même voix hurlèrent de rire. Même Lenalee ne put retenir un gloussement.

Dans toute l'histoire de la Congrégation c'était la première fois qu'on voyait Kanda avoir le hoquet.

Toujours rouge pivoine le terrible samouraï tant redouté de tous tenta de les remettre à leur place :

- Arrêtez de … hic… rire… hic… bande de … hic … crétins !

Bien sûr, ça n'avait plus rien de menaçant.

- Arrête Yû ! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Ne parle plus ! Je suis à bout !

- Je vais te… hic … massacrer … hic … baka usaghic !

Le Japonais mit sa main devant sa bouche mais son hoquet ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Hic … hic …

Allen se tenait les côtes tellement il riait et Lavi tapait du poing sur la table. Lenalee rigolait plus discrètement dans sa serviette.

Kanda, les joues enflammées, tapa du pied furieux et décida de laisser tomber pour cette fois. Mais il se promit de les faire regretter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

D'un pas furibond, il sortit du réfectoire et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre tout en hoquetant, laissant les trois exorcistes hilares.

Il passa tout le restant de la soirée à trouver une tactique pour que ça s'arrête.

Furieux, il alla se coucher sans avoir réussi…

Une seule chose le réconforta. Demain tout sera terminé, il n'aurait sans doute plus le hoquet et il pourra se venger des deux autres andouilles !

Enfin… c'est ce qu'il croyait…

* * *

[1] J'avoue … c'est moi qui ait oublié leur nom … -_-' (Chibi : Kie et Maosa, il me semble.)

1' : Chibi : c'est pas faux… (si, j'ai compris). Il va finir par exploser !

1'' : Chibi : aaah, Lenalee-chan, t'es trop mignonne ^^

[2] No comment … -_-'

Voilà ! Pour cette fois, j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres courts !

Je sais … pour l'instant le titre n'a pas grand-chose avoir avec l'introduction… mais bon … ce n'est QUE l'introduction ! Vous verrez par la suite ^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Et j'espère aussi vous retrouver pour le chapitre un ! A bientôt pour la suite !

Une dernière chose : Reviews Please !

Naru ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Kanda ½

**Auteur :** Toujours moi

**Disclamer :** Kanda n'est pas à moi… ainsi que tous les autres persos de D Gray…

**Note :** Voilà enfin le chapitre 1 ! Désolé pour l'attente ! (petites courbettes de Naru) J'espère que vous n'allez pas être trop dégoûtés par ce chapitre, fans de Kanda … Je crois que j'aime un peu trop le torturer…

En fait… ce chapitre est plus la suite de l'introduction… l'histoire commence réellement au chapitre suivant … mais je n'allais pas l'appeler : Intro bis … si ?

Enfin … soit … passons à l'histoire maintenant !

Bonne lecture et excusez-moi encore si vous trouvez ce chapitre pourri … ^^'

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quand Komui Lee s'en mêle…**

Tout était calme dans les laboratoires.

On ne pouvait entendre que le glougloutement d'une solution qui était en train de chauffer doucement au bec bunsen. La flamme de celui-ci crépitait doucement et émettait une douce lumière chaude dans la salle plongée dans le noir.

Un petit golem doré y voletait paresseusement.

C'est alors que ce petit golem sentit qu'il était observé. Ses petites ailes se mirent à bouger plus vite, paniqué.

En dessous d'un meuble dans le coin de la salle, deux grands yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent. Ceux-ci regardaient la petite boule d'or avec convoitise.

Tout se passa très vite. En un bond, le prédateur sauta tout droit vers Timcanpy qui réussit à l'éviter de justesse.

L'animal, emporté par son élan, se retrouva sur la table où toutes les fioles reposaient et il finit sa course contre le bec bunsen, dévastant tout sur son passage. Il fit un nouveau bond, brûlé par ce dernier. Furieux, il jeta ce qu'il restait d'intact par terre et sauta de nouveau vers la petite boule dorée qui était en train de le narguer en volant tout autour de lui. Il rata encore sa cible et atterrit dans une armoire, renversant et mélangeant tous les ustensiles et fioles qu'il y avait dessus.

Agilement, le prédateur revint sur ses pattes et se retourna vers son ennemi.

Tim voletait sur place et fixait son chasseur.

Ils restèrent là, à se contempler en chiens de faïence jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse dans le couloir.

- Lau Shimin ! Où es-tu, Lau Shimin !

Le petit singe sursauta et se tourna vers la porte.

- Lau Shimin !

L'exorciste – ben oui, c'est un exorciste – lança un dernier regard vers Timcanpy et se dirigea vers le couloir où sa maîtresse l'attendait avec impatience pour partir en mission.

Tim, tout heureux de ne pas avoir fini dans l'estomac du primate, s'envola pour aller retrouver Allen, qui était sûrement en train de dormir à cette heure tardive, sans se soucier le moins du monde des dégâts qu'il venait de mettre dans la pièce.

Par contre… Quand le propriétaire du labo revint après une petite pause café et qu'il vit le désastre, son hurlement déchirant se fit entendre dans toute la Congrégation….

- Voyons mon bon Reever… ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Komui était en train de remonter le moral à son subalterne préféré.

Reever, lui, tout en pleurant, essayait de remettre son local en ordre.

- PAS LA FIN DU MONDE !?! Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai mis trois jours pour trouver cette solution… TROIS JOURS !!!!!

- Mais c'est pas grave ! Vous recommencerez !

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes surhumain que c'est le cas pour tout le monde ! Je n'y arriverai jamais …

De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- En plus je dois tout ranger …

Komui qui avait pitié de lui, ramassa des bouts de verres par terre.

- Bon, puisque je suis génial et que je suis un chef généreux, je vais vous aider !

Le lendemain, Lenalee qui venait d'apporter le café aux scientifiques, se dirigea vers la chambre de Kanda, un livre en main.

Elle arriva pile au moment où celui-ci en sortait.

- Bonjour Kanda ! Bien dormi ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

- As-tu encore le hoquet ?

Kanda répondit d'un « hic ».

- Ah … je vois …

Lenalee tendit un livre.

- Tiens ! Voici un livre qui pourrait t'aider !

Le Japonais tendit la main, rouge pivoine, et lut la couverture. « Mille et une recettes de grand-mère »

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va 'hic' m'aider ?

- Je ne sais pas … en tout cas, il y a deux-trois trucs pour faire partir le hoquet. J'espère que ça t'aidera. Bon … il faut que je retourne à la scientifique… il y a eu un petit accident dans le bureau de Reever-san, je vais aller l'aider à ranger !

Et sur ces mots, elle fit un petit signe de la main au kendoka, se retourna et partit en trottinant.

Kanda, lui, retourna dans sa chambre, feuilletant le bouquin.

« 1ère façon de perdre son hoquet : Demandez à un de vos amis de vous faire peur afin de couper brusquement la respiration. »

Kanda tourna la page…

« 2ème façon : Inspirer une grande bouffée d'air et la garder le plus longtemps possible »

Le Japonais inspira et gonfla ses joues, se bouchant le nez… sans aucun succès …

Il passa tout le restant de la matinée à essayer tous les trucs marqués dans le livre mais rien ne fonctionna.

Même Lavi et Allen, qui avaient essayé, en allant déjeuner, de l'aider en lui faisant peur, ne réussirent pas à faire partir son hoquet. Le seul truc qu'ils gagnèrent à vouloir essayer d'aider le samouraï fut des menaces de mort accompagné d'une nouvelle salve de hoquet.

En fin d'après-midi, le bureau de Reever était enfin rangé. Par contre ils eurent du mal pour remettre certaines fioles à leur place…

L'Australien s'assit, complètement crevé.

- La prochaine fois, je ferme mon labo à clé !

- Bonne idée… dit Johnny qui était venu aider. Bon… Moi j'ai encore plein de boulot… Excusez-moi…

Et sur ces mots, le scientifique à lunettes sortit, laissant Reever et Komui seuls dans la pièce. En passant la porte, il salua timidement Kanda qui, lui, entra dans la salle.

- Bonjour Kanda ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda Reever la tête posé sur son bureau.

Pour toute réponse le Japonais hoqueta.

Komui ricana :

- Ah oui ! Lenalee m'en a parlé. Je suppose que si tu viens ici, c'est pour nous demander d'arranger ça !?! Mais tu sais … le meilleur moyen de se soigner d'un hoquet c'est de laisser faire le temps … ça finira bien par passer !

Kanda grogna un vague :

- J'ai ce hoquet depuis deux jours !

Accompagné d'un « hic » habituel.

- Et le livre que j'ai donné à Lenalee … ça ne fonctionne pas ?

C'est alors que le Japonais fit un truc auquel Komui et Reever ne s'attendaient pas. Il se mit à genoux et supplia le Grand Intendant.

- Je vous en supplie « hic », Komui-san ! Faites quelque chose ! 'hic' J'ai tout essayé ! Jusqu'à aller mettre un œuf en bouche ! 'hic' Rien n'a fonctionné ! 'hic' Comment vais-je faire moi, en mission 'hic' ? J'aurai l'air bien devant les _Akuma_ en train de hoqueter !

Reever et Komui, qui n'en revenaient toujours pas, eurent pitié de ce pauvre être qui avait parfaitement l'air ridicule. C'est alors que Reever dit :

- Je crois que j'ai un médicament qui facilite la respiration… ça devrait pouvoir aller…

- C'est vrai 'hic' !?!

- Oui… dans cette armoire … je crois …

Reever désigna une des armoires qui avait été dérangées par le singe de Cloud.

Komui se dirigea en sautillant vers cette dernière et attrapa une fiole.

- Celle-là ?

- Moui... je pense…

Il la tendit à Kanda et celui-ci la but sans même se poser de questions. Il avait tellement hâte que son hoquet s'arrête qu'il aurait tout fait pour… Même danser le tango avec Moyashi s'il le fallait ! (1)

Mais le goût était tellement horrible qu'il ne put s'empêcher de tout recracher dans le lavabo qui était au fond de la pièce.

- Put*** mais c'est dégueu ce truc.

- Ah bon ? Je me rappelle l'avoir mélangé à du sirop de cerise pour pas que ce soit trop amer à boire… Je trouvais que ça donnait plutôt bon goût ! dit Reever en regardant la fiole vide.

- Peut-être mais moi je n'ai jamais mangé de cerises alors je ne saurais pas dire …

- Vous avez des problèmes de respiration, vous ? demanda Komui, les yeux ronds, se tournant vers l'Australien.

- J'ai de l'asthme depuis que je suis tout petit…

- Ha bon ? On en apprend des belles chaque jour ! Bon je vois que tu n'as plus le hoquet, Kanda ! Cette potion m'a l'air efficace !

Malgré le mal de ventre et les envies de vomir que le Japonais avait, il constata qu'il n'avait effectivement plus le hoquet.

Il se tourna vers Reever et fit une rapide courbette.

- Merci.

Puis il se retourna et laissa les deux scientifiques tout seuls.

Reever regarda d'un air distrait la fiole que Kanda venait de boire. C'est alors qu'il sursauta. D'un bond, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Komui, qui était en train de jouer avec un bic, lui lança un regard étonné.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Reever sortit une autre fiole de son armoire et le renifla. Puis, d'un air horrifié, il se tourna vers Komui.

- C'est cette potion qui soigne l'asthme…

Komui resta silencieux.

- Mais alors … que lui avez-vous donné ?

Un long silence s'abattit dans la salle, les deux scientifiques lancèrent des regards terrifiés vers la fiole.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Reever.

Komui se gratta le menton, donnant l'impression qu'il réfléchissait.

- Rien !

- Comment ça … rien ?

- Ben… on ne dit rien à Kanda sinon c'est la mort assurée … le principal c'est qu'il n'ait plus le hoquet, non ?

Reever parut choqué et bégaya :

- Mais … mais on n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Si jamais il tombait mala…

Komui l'interrompu en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche et en disant :

- Chuuuutt… motus et bouche cousue … on n'est au courant de rien !

Et sur ces mots, le G.I. sortit en chantonnant de la pièce, laissant un Reever choqué.

Kanda était coincé dans les toilettes.

La potion avait peut-être réussi à faire partir le hoquet mais il devait y avoir des effets secondaires parce que depuis qu'il était sortit du bureau de Reever, il était pris de nausées et son estomac lui faisait un mal de chien.

La porte des w-c s'ouvrit sur un Lavi pressé.

Il s'arrêta en voyant le kendoka couvert de sueur en train de se tenir le ventre.

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

Kanda grogna :

- Non ! Ca va super ! Ca ne se voit pas !?! Je ne suis pas malade ! Et encore moins accroupi dans les toilettes, la tête dans les chiottes en train de recracher tout mon repas !

Lavi se rendit compte de la question débile qu'il venait de poser.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher l'infirmière ?

Kanda fit non de la tête et murmura :

- Retourner dans ma chambre.

- Bon… ok ! Je t'aide !

Il aida le Japonais, qui visiblement était trop faible pour protester, à se relever, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers sa chambre.

Arrivé à celle-ci, Lavi voulu aider Kanda à se mettre au lit mais le Japonais referma la porte avant que le bookman n'entre.

Lavi se retrouva donc, comme un gros perdu, devant la porte de la chambre du kendoka sans même un remerciement de sa part.

Il resta à contempler les jointures de celle-ci une bonne minute puis haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Après tout Kanda, malade ou pas, restait Kanda. Et jamais celui-ci ne montrerait de la gratitude envers quelqu'un.

Mais en réalité ce n'était pas par manque de respect envers les gens, ni parce qu'il était asocial, qu'il n'avait pas remercié Lavi. C'était juste que, pour le moment, il n'était même pas capable de demander un verre d'eau.

A peine était-il arrivé à bon port qu'il avait sentit la nausée revenir et pour ne pas vomir sur le pantalon du Bookman, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre, avait claqué la porte derrière lui et s'était dirigé, le plus rapidement possible, vers sa petite salle de bain.

Il devait être dans les alentours de minuit quand, enfin, Kanda eut le courage de sortir des toilettes pour se coucher, de tout son long, sur son lit. Las, il s'endormit tout de suite avant que son estomac se remette à faire des siennes (quoiqu'il n'y ait plus rien dedans qu'il puisse vomir…).

Le lendemain notre grand malade se réveilla la tête lourde.

Il resta longtemps étendu sur son lit à regarder le plafond, se demandant s'il allait enfin pouvoir passer une journée normale sans que son corps décide de se liguer de nouveau contre lui.

Il finit tout de même par se lever, et d'un pas traînant, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Le Japonais se regarda dans le miroir qui surplombait son évier, et constata qu'il avait d'horribles cernes en dessous des yeux. (Normal, après la nuit qu'il vient de passer…)

Comme il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde dans la Congrégation soit au courant pour sa maladie – bien qu'il était persuadé que Lavi avait été tout balancer – il se rinça le visage avec de l'eau froide, histoire de se réveiller complètement avant de prendre une douche.

C'est au moment où il leva la tête qu'il constata LE changement.

Pire qu'une crise de hoquet !

Pire que des problèmes intestinaux !

Bien pire que tout ce qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer !

Il poussa un hurlement.

Hurlement trop aigu à son goût.

* * *

(1 : Chibi : il le faut !! Fais-le tout de site, sinon je l'écris moi-même et tu le feras, mais en tutu rose à fleurs ! _Danse le tango avec lui !!)_

Voilà Voilà !

Alors … qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas été trop dégoûtés par les vomissements j'espère… c'est vrai… c'est très cru ce que j'ai écrit … mais bon … Kanda est humain (enfin je crois…) (Chibi : hm hm) et c'est impossible qu'un humain ne tombe JAMAIS malade !

Oui, oui … je sais … j'essaye de me justifier pour ce chapitre déplorable… *Nouvelle courbette…*

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une p'tite review, histoire de savoir vos avis sur ce chapitre ! ^^

Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 qui s'intitulera : Quand Adam devient Eve. (Ouais ! J'ai déjà trouvé le titre du chapitre ! C'est un bon début :D )

A +

Naru !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Naru12021

Titre : Kanda ½

Disclaimer : les personnages de D Gray ne sont pas à moi mais à Hoshino-sama et certaines données que je vais utiliser dans cette fic, comme par exemple le titre ne sont pas à moi non plus mais à la grande Rumiko Takahashi.

Résumé : Après avoir bu un mauvais remède contre le hoquet, Kanda se transforme en fille. Sorte de mix entre Ranma ½ et D Gray Man.

Couple : LaviXKanda

Note de l'auteur : ***se cachant derrière un Komurin géant* **Pardon pardon pardon ! Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence ! Voici enfin le chapitre 2… La suite devrait arriver plus vite, je crois… Je remercie particulièrement ma petite Yosshi chérie et ma ChibiKitsu préférée pour toute l'aide qu'elles m'ont apportée que ce soit pour cette fic ou pour d'autres… Merci aussi à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont écrit une review. Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte et ceux qui sont juste venus lire ma fic. Arigatô mina ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui y sont) et une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quand Adam devient Eve.**

Reever, toujours embarrassé par cette histoire de potion, regardait dans son armoire et refaisait une liste de toutes les fioles qu'il y avait.

Il finirait bien par trouver ce que Kanda avait bu !

Une seule chose le rassurait. Il n'y avait rien de mortel dans son bureau, ni de dangereux pour la santé. Tous les produits de ce genre étaient mis sous clé dans une salle spéciale.

Après avoir fait l'inventaire et avoir rangé les fioles par ordre alphabétique (ça faisait du bien un peu de rangement), il regarda dans son ancienne liste le nom de la potion qu'il lui manquait.

Il poussa une exclamation de stupeur.

Ce n'était pas la mort du Japonais qu'il venait de provoquer ! Mais la sienne !

Kanda n'allait vraiment pas aimer…

Horrifié, il s'en alla rapidement prévenir Komui.

oOoOo

Kanda fit un bond en arrière. Il trébucha sur il ne savait quoi et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Couché sur le dos dans la salle de bain, il regardait le plafond.

Ce qu'il venait de voir n'était pas réel ! C'était un effet d'optique, rien d'autre !

Il ferma les yeux, reprenant ses esprits… pendant un instant, il avait cru que son visage était devenu … plus rond… avec des yeux plus grands … comme celui de Lenalee…

Il leva les bras en l'air, toujours couché, et il ouvrit les yeux.

Ses mains n'étaient plus les mêmes… Elles étaient fines, avec de longs doigts tout aussi fins… Ce n'était plus les mains fermes qui avaient eu l'habitude de manier un sabre durant plusieurs années.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? ! »

Kanda se releva et s'assit. Il regarda ses pieds.

Du 38 … pas plus… lui qui chaussait du 42… ça faisait un choc…

Ses mains tâtèrent son visage… il avait l'impression que ses cils étaient plus long… et ses lèvres plus pulpeuses…

Elles descendirent jusqu'au cou… sa pomme d'Adam avait subitement disparu…

Il ne voulait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait et n'osait pas regarder plus bas, surtout qu'il était torse nu, mais ses mains continuèrent de descendre pour enfin arriver à son torse.

Ce n'était plus les pectoraux qu'il s'était forgé à la sueur de son front en faisant tout les matins des exercices de musculation, mais une poitrine qui avait triplé de volume.

Pour son ventre… plus aucune trace de ses abdos dont il était si fier ! Et ses hanches s'étaient élargies.

Heureusement pour son cœur, il portait un caleçon et ne vit donc pas le changement qu'avait subit sa virilité.

« Je suis comme Lenalee ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ! »

La panique commença à le saisir. Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir, rougissant en voyant son propre corps.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? !

De rage et histoire de ne plus voir son reflet, il cassa le miroir d'un coup de poing.

Du sang coula sur ses doigts. Il venait de se couper avec les morceaux de verre, mais le Japonais n'y fit pas attention. De toute manière, la plaie était déjà en train de cicatriser.

Sa rage se retransforma vite, de nouveau, en panique.

Il tenta de se ressaisir en se tenant au lavabo. Ses nouvelles petites mains tremblaient légerement.

Il finit enfin par se calmer et fit le lien avec son changement de sexe et la potion qu'il avait bu hier.

Alors sa transformation avait eu lieu pendant la nuit.

Non ! Quand il s'était regardé une première fois dans le miroir, il était toujours pareil. C'est autre chose alors…

Trois coups frappés à sa porte le firent sursauter.

- Yû ?

C'était Lavi.

Kanda paniqua de nouveau. Il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un le voie comme ça.

- Yû ? Tu es là ?

Il attrapa la première veste qu'il vit et l'enfila. Elle était devenue beaucoup trop grande pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna-t-il, histoire de répondre à l'autre abruti qui s'inquiétait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il fut choqué en entendant sa voix. Elle était beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude. Si on devait parler en termes de musique, sa voix de ténor avait changé en voix d'alto. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en espérant que Lavi n'avait rien entendu.

- Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait mieux depuis hier ?

Ouff… il n'avait rien remarqué.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de ma santé, baka usagi ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache !

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux.

La voix hésitante de Lavi rententit de nouveau.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ta voix est différente de d'habitude…

Merde ! Il avait remarqué !

Kanda grogna et parla avec la voix la plus grave qu'il pouvait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore ? Je vais mieux, alors maintenant va-t'en !

Il y eut de nouveau un silence pesant. Kanda imaginait très bien le jeune Bookman en train de faire la moue devant sa porte. Mais ce dernier finit par dire :

- Bon… d'accord… en fait, je voulais te dire que je m'excusais pour l'autre jour. De m'être moqué de toi, je veux dire… enfin… je m'en vais.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il entendit les pas du rouquin s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour son corps ! Il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé dans sa chambre pour le restant de ses jours. En plus, s'il ne sortait pas, certaines personnes s'inquièteraient. Lenalee, par exemple.

Il décida de s'habiller de telle sorte à ce qu'on ne voit pas son changement de sexe. Il mit donc des vêtements larges. Le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient trop grands… beaucoup trop grands. Et ça ne resterait pas inaperçu.

De nouveaux coups retentirent alors.

Le Japonais s'appuya contre la porte et grogna :

- Oui ?

- Kanda ? C'est Komui et Reever ! Laisse-nous rentrer !

La chance tournait enfin ! Il n'aurait pas besoin de parcourir la Congrégation avec son corps de fille à la recherche des deux bargeots. Ils étaient venus d'eux-mêmes.

- Ecoute Kanda… On se doute à quel point tu dois être en colère contre nous, mais on est les seuls à pouvoir t'aider ! On ne dira rien à personne, promis.

Kanda poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était sauvé !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr… ne t'en fais pas… ouvre-nous la porte maintenant.

D'une main tremblante, le Japonais tourna la clé dans la serrure et avant que Komui ait pu ouvrir la porte, il se précipita dans son lit et s'enroula dans sa couverture.

Les deux scentifiques entrèrent dans la chambre et contemplèrent le plus terrifiant des exorcistes (bon… Cross pourrait rivaliser) caché sous sa couette.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Komui se gratta la tête d'un air gêné et se tourna vers Reever. Après tout, c'était une de ses potions qui avait fait ça.

- Ce que tu as bu est de l'eau tirée d'une des sources de « Jusenkyô ».

- Ah … et ?

- C'est un lieu sacré en Chine. Il se trouve que là-bas, il existe une centaine de sources magiques dans lesquelles se seraient noyés divers personnages des plus variés. Celle dont tu as bu l'eau est la source de la « jeune fille ». C'est-à-dire, qu'il y a plus de 1500 ans une jeune fille s'est noyée dans cette source et depuis, quiconque touche à son eau se transforme en jeune fille.

- Je savais que vous faisiez des potions bizarres dans votre section mais pas à ce point » grogna le Japonais (ou plutôt la Japonaise), toujours enroulé dans sa couverture.

Komui acquiesça.

- Il a raison. Je ne vous savais pas comme ça, Reever-chan. Que fait une potion qui transforme en fille dans votre bureau ? Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas changer quelqu'un de la Congrégation en jeune fille ? A moins que vous l'utilisiez pour votre usage personnel…

Reever devint rouge pivoine.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'était un de mes sujets d'étude quand j'étais encore à l'université ! J'avais fait un détour en Chine pour étudier le phénomène. J'ai puisé de l'eau dans la première source que je voyais. Ca aurait pu très bien être dans celle du chat ou du cochon ! (1)

- C'est ce qu'on dit… c'est ce qu'on dit… en tout cas, c'est le pauvre Kanda qui doit subir les conséquences de vos actes.

Reever se vexa.

- Comme si c'était de ma faute que Lau Shimin ait détruit mon laboratoire !

- Oui mais vous n'aviez pas à avoir ce genre de potion dans votre labo…

- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui…

Kanda toussota pour montrer signe de vie.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de qui est coupable ou pas - de toute manière vous finirez tous tranchés en deux - tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver mon apparence normale !

Reever et Komui se turent et l'Australien se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit un gobelet et le remplit d'eau. Après quoi, il retourna dans la chambre et le lança à la figure du kendoka.

- Non mais vous êtes malade ! Elle est bouillante !

Sa voix était redevenue grave. Il contempla ses mains d'un air ahuri.

- Mais… je… que… je suis redevenu normal.

Il se leva et contempla son corps. Plus de poitrine ! Plus de lèvres pulpeuses ! Plus de … enfin, il n'avait plus rien de féminin sur lui.

- L'eau chaude inverse le processus. » dit Reever en allant remettre le gobelet à sa place.

- Je suis guéri alors !

- Non pas tout à fait….

- Pardon ?

Le Japonais leva les yeux de son corps pour regarder, à tour de rôle, les deux scientifiques.

- Dès que tu touches de l'eau froide, tu redeviens fille. » expliqua Reever timidement.

- Et quoi ? Il n'y a pas d'antidote ?

Reever détourna les yeux et dit :

- Pas que je sache.

Kanda ouvrit la bouche tout rond. Il ne savait pas s'il devait hurler ou éclater en sanglots.

- C'est… c'est une blague… ?

A ce moment précis, il avait envie que Komui sorte un poisson de son béret et gueule « poisson d'avril, Kanda ! » mais on n'était pas en avril… on était en plein mois de décembre.

Reever fit « non » de la tête.

- Je vais vous éclater ! rugit le Japonais qui avait opté pour « hurler » et non « éclater en sanglots »

Il dégaina son Mugen qui n'était jamais bien loin.

- Attend deux petites minutes, Kanda ! cria Komui en se mettant entre Mugen et Reever. (2) Je crois qu'il y a tout de même une solution !

L'exorciste menaça le Grand Intendant de son sabre.

- Parle.

D'une voix tremblante Komui expliqua :

- Quand je vivais encore en Chine, je me rappelle que ma grand-mère m'avait parlé de ces sources magiques… une amie y serait tombée et depuis elle se transforme en homme dès qu'elle touche de l'eau froide !

- Et alors ?

Kanda pressa la pointe de sa lame contre la gorge du Chinois, se souciant peu que ce soit son supérieur hiérarchique.

- Et alors… si on trouve cette source où ce jeune homme s'est noyé, tu pourras peut-être retrouver ton état naturel…

- Peut-être ? !

Le Japonais pressa encore un peu plus la lame.

Reever poussa le sabre de telle sorte que Komui ne soit pas égorgé et hurla :

- Kanda ! Calme-toi ! C'est notre seule chance de t'aider ! Si tu nous tues, on ne pourra jamais trouver un antidote s'il s'avère que la source du jeune homme ne fonctionne pas ! Rappelle-toi ! J'ai dû étudier les composantes de ces sources quand j'étais jeune !

Le Japonais se calma et rengaina son arme.

Komui et Reever étaient livides. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Kanda aussi énervé. Ils avaient failli y passer.

- On… on va téléphoner à Bak et il va envoyer un de ses scientifiques à la recherche de la source en question. Ils sont beaucoup plus près que nous de « Jusenkyô ».

- Vous avez intérêt à me rendre mon apparence normale le plus vite possible sinon je donne pas cher de vos vies.

Les deux scientifiques se dirigèrent vers la sortie en reculant.

- En attendant, tu peux continuer ta vie normale… tant que tu ne touches pas à de l'eau froide…

Kanda fit une mine boudeuse mais finit par accepter sa nouvelle situation.

- On fera le plus vite possible. » promit Reever.

Et sur ces mots, les deux hommes s'en allèrent, le plus rapidement possible.

Furieux, Kanda balança sa chaussure sur la porte quand celle-ci se referma.

* * *

1 (ndchibi) : oh voui, la source du chat… Yuu, viens par ici, que je te pousse dedans !

2 (ndc) : Hyuu, mais quel courage Komui ! Ah, c'est beau l'amour… xD

Bon je sais … ça fini un peu bizarre… et c'est pareil pour le prochain chapitre… -_-'

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire la réaction de Kanda à la découverte de son « nouveau » corps. Mais grâce à mon petit Raze, (que je salue au passage) j'ai pu mettre tout ça au clair. C'est pratique d'avoir un garçon qui lit ses fics, il a pu m'expliquer ce qu'il aurait ressenti si c'était lui qui était devenu une fille. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part.

J'accepte toutes les critiques alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions ! Donc je n'ai qu'une seule chose à rajouter : Review Please !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Naru12021

Titre : Kanda ½

Disclaimer : les personnages de D Gray ne sont pas à moi mais à Hoshino-sama et certaines données que je vais utiliser dans cette fic, comme par exemple le titre, ne sont pas à moi non plus mais à la grande Rumiko Takahashi.

Résumé : Après avoir bu un mauvais remède contre le hoquet, Kanda se transforme en fille. Sorte de mix entre Ranma ½ et D Gray Man.

Couple : LaviXKanda et AllenXLenalee

Note de l'auteure :

*Mode Miranda : On*

Désolé… j'avais dit que je posterais plus vite cette fois… Et j'ai encore mis des mois avant de poster la suite T_T (je suis une incappppaaabbblleee ! BOUHOUHOUHOU !)

*Mode Miranda : Off*

Bon ! Je tiens à remercier mes trois reviewers de ce chapitre c'est-à-dire ma petite Yosshi, Road-sama et Allen-kun-MelloK ! Ainsi que tout ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte ou en favoris ! (et je remercie aussi ceux qui ont lu ma fic même s'ils n'ont pas reviewé, ni mis en alerte, ni en favoris)

*Petite courbette pleine de reconnaissance*

Alors, que dire de ce chapitre… nul ? (Ouais ouais je sais Yosshi ! Je ne suis pas nulle ! Ne frappe pas ! .)

Bon… je m'excuse pour les quelques propos illogiques de la fin de ce chapitre qui ne correspondent pas du tout avec les derniers scans sortis (pour ceux qui les ont lu).

J'ai aussi un peu avancé rapidement dans l'histoire d'amour entre Allen et Lenalee (désolé pour ceux qui détestent ce couple…) mais bon… comme c'est pas eux les personnages principaux de la fic, je pense que ça ne pose pas trop de problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin… soit ! Assez blablaté et passons au chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous et en espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Quand Kanda essaye de passer inaperçu. **

Kanda se rendait au réfectoire.

Il savait que c'était risqué de sortir de sa chambre mais s'il ne la quittait pas, Lavi irait raconter à Lenalee sa crise d'hier et la jeune fille se serait précipitée pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

En plus de ça, son estomac criait famine. C'était plutôt normal, vu qu'il n'avait plus rien dans le ventre depuis hier soir.

Arrivé au réfectoire, il rencontra Lenalee. Cette dernière parut rassurée quand elle le vit.

- Oh ! Dieu soit loué ! Tu vas bien ? Quand Lavi m'a dit que tu étais tombé malade et que tu ne sortais pas de ta chambre, je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

Kanda grogna. Il avait eu raison de sortir.

- Je vais mieux maintenant. C'était juste une indigestion.

La Chinoise poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Lavi arriva alors, suivi d'Allen.

- Ah ! Yû ! Tu vas mieux ! Yatta !

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, baka usagi !

- Pff… pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiète pour un type comme lui... murmura Allen.

Kanda eut un sourire carnassier.

- Tu es jaloux Moyashi ? Je ne t'ai pas encore fait payer pour la crise de hoquet !

Sa main se referma sur la garde de son sabre.

- Allons allons ! C'est du passé ! Arrêtez de vous disputer !

Lenalee se mit entre les deux.

- Kanda, tu devrais aller manger ! Tu es fort pâle… Et toi Allen ! Viens avec moi, je dois te parler.

Et sur ces mots, Lenalee attrapa la main du jeune maudit et l'emmena en dehors de la salle, laissant Lavi et Kanda seuls.

- Oh oh ! dit Lavi en regardant ses deux amis s'en aller main dans la main. Ca a l'air de devenir intéressant entre eux deux !

Kanda ignora le Bookman et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commander son plat.

Lavi, lui, décida d'aller espionner ses deux cadets.

Le kendoka put donc manger tranquillement.

Une fois son plat fini, il décida d'aller présenter ses excuses auprès de Komui et Reever. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment leur faute… plutôt celle du macaque de Cloud.

Mais en chemin, il se fit bousculer par Miranda qui, allez savoir pourquoi, portait une bassine d'eau. (1)

Cette dernière glissa des mains de l'exorciste du temps et se renversa sur le Japonais.

- Excuse-moi… Kan… euh… mademoiselle…

Kanda se contempla, il était redevenu fille.

Miranda, elle, était complètement perdue… elle était persuadée qu'elle avait bousculé le samouraï.

Kanda se leva brusquement et bégaya un vague « pas grave » et s'en alla à la recherche d'eau chaude. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque comme ça.

Il abandonna donc la pauvre Miranda sur place et se réfugia dans un couloir désert.

Là, il détacha ses cheveux de tel sorte qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas, replia les manches de sa veste trop longue et fit pareil avec son pantalon. (2)

Gardant son calme, il réfléchit au chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre aux toilettes.

Il avait le choix entre celles qui se trouvaient à l'étage au dessus mais c'était un couloir où beaucoup de personnes passaient puisque les labos étaient au même étage. Ou alors il pouvait retourner dans sa chambre qui se trouvait trois étages plus bas et là, il était quasi sûr de ne tomber sur personne car c'était plutôt des couloirs déserts.

Le problème c'était que le chemin était beaucoup plus long.

Il réfléchit longuement et opta pour sa chambre. Après tout c'était préférable de ne rencontrer personne… en plus si une fille rentrait dans les toilettes des hommes ça ne resterait pas inaperçu. Et si jamais on le surprenait à sortir des toilettes des filles on le traiterait de gros pervers… donc, c'était mieux sa chambre !

Le plus rapidement possible, tout en regardant ses pieds, il parcourut le couloir et descendit les escaliers.

Il était bientôt arrivé à sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit des voix venant d'un autre couloir adjacent.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se plaqua contre le mur. Si des gens le remarquaient maintenant, aussi près de sa chambre, on allait vite faire le lien.

Le pire c'est qu'il reconnu facilement la voix de Lenalee et d'Allen.

Il dégaina son Mugen et s'en servit comme miroir pour regarder dans le couloir à sa droite. (C'est pratique un sabre)

Rouge pivoine, il remit son sabre à sa place. Les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de s'embrasser goulûment. Et à deux pas de sa chambre en plus !

Kanda tira la langue d'un air dégoûté. Comment Lenalee pouvait-elle embrasser ce type. Berk !

D'un autre côté, ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés pour remarquer une petite Japonaise aux long cheveux noirs et armée d'un sabre passer devant eux.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il traversa le couloir le plus silencieusement possible. Les deux exorcistes ne remarquèrent rien.

Une fois hors de vue, Kanda ricana. Il avait trouvé le point faible du Moyashi. Si ce dernier venait à le faire chier, il irait tout balancer à Komui.

Il était bientôt arrivé à sa chambre quand soudain une personne sortit brusquement d'une pièce à sa droite et se prit Kanda de plein fouet. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux à terre.

Cette personne n'était autre que Lavi. (3)

Heureusement pour lui, il faisait assez sombre dans le couloir et le Bookman, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ne le reconnut pas.

- Euh… excusez-moi, mademoiselle…

Il se leva et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Kanda tourna la tête, pour ne pas regarder Lavi dans les yeux et se leva tout seul.

- Merci ! Je sais me relever tout seu… euh… toute seule.

Il avait failli parler au masculin. Lavi fixa la jeune fille de son œil vert. Il avait l'impression de la connaître.

- Euh... à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Je ne vous avais jamais vue auparavant…

Kanda chercha une excuse.

- Je… je viens d'arriver ici en tant que… euh… traqueur ! Maintenant, excusez-moi. Je dois y aller !

Et sur ces mots, Kanda tourna le dos à Lavi et s'en alla. Le cœur lourd, il passa devant sa chambre sans pouvoir y entrer. Il ne voulait pas que Lavi fasse le rapprochement.

Celui-ci regarda la jeune fille s'en aller, encore hagard.

- Strike…

oOoOo

Kanda avait finit par trouver une chambre vide dans lequel il y avait une salle de bain. Histoire de ne plus avoir de problème, il décida de regagner sa chambre et de ne plus en sortir d'ici ce soir jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Il était vraiment mal parti. Il avait fallu que ce soit Lavi qui le découvre en premier. D'accord, il ne l'avait pas reconnu dans le noir mais c'était Lavi. Le futur Bookman. Celui qui faisait le plus attention aux détails.

Kanda jura. Si Lavi découvrait le pot aux roses, il s'empresserait d'aller tout raconter aux autres et plus jamais il n'oserait les regarder en face. Sa réputation en prendrait un coup. Quelle horreur !

oOoOo

- Lavi ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire !

Le jeune homme leva la tête de son bouquin pour regarder son grand-père.

- Euh…. Bonne question…

Bookman tapa le jeune homme derrière la tête.

-Je t'ai demandé si tu avais fini l'autre livre que je t'avais demandé de lire pour aujourd'hui.

-Ah… oui je l'ai terminé…

Le vieil homme contempla son petit-fils d'un œil critique.

-Tu as la tête ailleurs, aujourd'hui. Que s'est-il passé ?

Lavi tourna la page de son bouquin et dit :

- Allen et Lenalee sortent ensemble.

- Et alors… tu n'es quand même pas jaloux… tu sais très bien que les Bookmen n'ont pas le droit de s'attacher aux autres ! Tu dois te concentrer sur ta mission.

Lavi haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon au contraire. Par contre, j'ai peur pour la survie de notre « destructeur du temps » si jamais Komui venait à le découvrir.

- Ce n'est pas notre problème. Maintenant sois plus attentif !

Lavi leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'il pouvait être soûlant, le vieux, quand il s'y mettait. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas parlé de la jeune et très jolie inconnue.

- Je pense que j'ai assez avancé dans mon travail. Je vais aller manger quelque chose.

- Lavi !

Mais le jeune homme était déjà sorti de la chambre.

Sur le chemin, il repensa à la fille qu'il avait rencontrée dans le couloir alors qu'il était en train d'espionner les deux tourtereaux.

« Elle était vraiment jolie ! J'espère que je la reverrai !

Ce qui était embêtant à la Congrégation, c'était que le bâtiment était tellement grand et qu'il y avait tellement beaucoup de gens qu'on n'était pas sûr de les retrouver le lendemain. Surtout si la jeune fille venait à partir en mission. Il avait un peu honte de le dire mais Kanda avait raison. Les traqueurs étaient un peu comme de la chair à Akuma et ils ne vivaient pas bien longtemps face aux monstres du Comte Millénaire. Surtout si c'était une jeune fille aussi frêle que celle qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Quelle idée de venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça. Les humains étaient des êtres bien étranges. Pourquoi se porter volontaire dans une guerre pareille. Pour les exorcistes, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix et c'était comme ça mais pour les traqueurs… rien ne les obligeait à rester.

A moins que cette jeune fille avait une raison personnelle pour participer à ce massacre. Comme un frère perdu par exemple. D'ailleurs, il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva sans s'en rendre compte au réfectoire. Là, il retrouva Allen et Lenalee qui mangeaient ensemble.

Lavi les contempla, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était vraiment trop comique.

Les deux amoureux se lançaient des petits coups d'œil en coin tout en mangeant. Le jeune Bookman était sûr que s'il regardait en dessous de la table, il les surprendrait à se faire du pied. (4)

D'un pas joyeux, il décida de les interrompre. Juste histoire de les taquiner un peu.

Il alla donc se chercher à manger et vint s'installer à côté d'eux.

- Si vous continuez comme ça, Komui finira par tout découvrir.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Lavi.

- Ca se voit autant que ça ? demanda Lenalee, rouge pivoine.

- Comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure, rigola le roux.

Allen devint livide.

- Tu… tu ne diras rien à Komui, hein ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis ton meilleur pote, non ? J'ai pas envie que tu meures écrabouillé par un robot géant. (5)

- Et toi, Lavi ? Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda la jeune Chinoise pour changer de conversation.

- Bah… j'ai bouquiné toute la journée et j'ai rencontré une jolie fille !

Lenalee ouvrit la bouche, étonnée.

- Ah bon ? Une scientifique ?

- Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait partie des traqueurs. Je n'ai pas bien vu son visage, à cause de l'obscurité dans le couloir, mais elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle était asiatique et qu'elle devait avoir à peu près notre âge.

- Elle devait me ressembler, alors, s'exclama la Chinoise.

- Non ! Je suis sur que tu es bien plus jolie ! dit Allen en la couvant du regard.

Lenalee gloussa.

Lavi était près à jurer d'avoir vu des petits cœurs s'élever tout autour d'eux. (6) Il n'était pas très friand de ce genre de guimauve, il décida donc de finir le plus rapidement son plat avant de devoir tenir la chandelle.

Heureusement pour lui, il vit Kanda entré dans la salle. Celui-ci lança un regard vers leur table et passa la langue d'un air dégoûté.

Donc, il était au courant pour le nouveau couple de la Congrégation. D'un autre côté, ils avaient passé leur journée à deux pas de la chambre du Japonais. Si ça se trouve il les avait surpris en plein action. Pauvre Yû ! Lui qui détestait ce genre de relation.

Lavi se leva et se dirigea vers la table où était assis le Japonais. Allen et Lenalee remarquèrent à peine son départ.

- Alors ? Comment tu les trouves ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Neuneu…

Lavi éclata de rire.

- Moi je trouve ça mignon.

- Je jurerais voir des arcs-en-ciel, des cœurs et des tourterelles en arrière-plan. (7)

- Ah… toi aussi !

- C'est vraiment pas discret…

Lavi acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en avalant ses spaghettis bolognaise.

- Changeons de sujet. Tu n'aurais pas de la famille chez les traqueurs par hasard ?

Kanda sursauta.

- Tu me prends pour qui ! Plutôt mourir que d'avoir un lien de parenté avec ces gens.

- Je me disais bien…

Le rouquin parut triste.

- Pourquoi cette question bizarre ?

Le Japonais s'attendait au pire.

- Tout à l'heure, tout près de ta chambre, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille qui te ressemblait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait partie des traqueurs.

- Ah.

Le kendoka ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre.

- Elle était vraiment jolie – enfin je crois – j'aimerais bien la rencontrer de nouveau !

Kanda n'osa pas lever les yeux de son plat de soba.

- En plus, elle avait une grosse poitrine ! Je l'ai sentie en tombant sur elle.

Le visage du Japonais vira au rouge brique.

- Mais ça va pas ! Espèce de pervers !

Le jeune Bookman ricana.

- Voyons, Yû ! On est entre hommes ! N'ayons pas peur des mots ! Avoue que c'est mieux les filles à grosse poitrine… enfin pas trop gros quand même. Du C et du D c'est parfait ! Du B ça va encore… mais du A c'est vraiment trop petit. Le E c'est trop gros. Je parierais n'importe quoi que la fille que j'ai bousculée faisait du D !

Kanda n'arrivait même plus à suivre.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Du bonnet de soutien-gorge, évidemment ! Je t'explique. C'est par ordre alphabétique ! Plus les lettres montent, plus c'est gros. Par exemple, Lenalee doit porter du C !

- Comment tu peux savoir une telle chose ! (8)

Lavi éclata de rire.

- Ne sous-estime pas les yeux d'un Bookman ! J'arrive à remarquer toutes les petites choses discrètes.

- Moi ce que je remarque surtout c'est que tu es un gros pervers !

Le jeune homme se leva en rigolant et fit une tape amicale à Kanda.

- Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, Yû ! Même Allen est moins chaste que toi ! D'ailleurs il a déjà une copine, lui !

Kanda se leva, vexé.

- Je te fais remarquer qu'on est en pleine période de guerre ! Je ne pense pas qu'à ça, moi ! Je pense qu'il y a plus important que ce genre d'amourette ridicule dans la vie !

Lavi qui avait déjà parcouru un bon mètre se retourna.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que les personnes qu'on aime quand on sait qu'on peut mourir à tout moment ? Autant profiter de la vie pleinement tant qu'on a le temps parce que après, on risque de le regretter tout le restant de ses jours.

Le Japonais voulu répliquer mais se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

Lavi sourit en voyant qu'il venait de marquer un point, puis haussa les épaules et sortit de la salle.

Kanda le suivit des yeux.

L'amour ? Etait-ce vraiment si important que ça ?

Lentement, il termina ses soba, se leva tout en regardant Allen et Lenalee qui n'avaient toujours pas changé de place et sortit de la salle d'un air dégoûté.

Non ! Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre pourquoi Lavi trouvait cette chose qu'était l'amour aussi importante. Lui, il trouvait ça plutôt dégoûtant et ridicule.

D'un pas lent, il retourna à sa chambre.

* * *

(Notes débiles de Chibi :

1 : Comme quoi le hasard fait vachement bien les choses… xD *patpat Kanda*

2 : YUUUUUU-KOOO-CHAAAAAN ! (Les cheveux détachés. Ses beaux longs cheveux tout noirs et tout lisses détachés. Miâw. 0w0)

3 : Le retour du super-hasard… xD

4 : Mais qu'c'est meugnooon. ^^ *esquive les ondes d'amour qui irradient du couple*

5 : UN robot géant ? quand Komui l'apprendra, c'est pas _un_ Komurin qu'il enverra mais une armée ! xD

6 : T'es pas tout seul.

7 : Kanda… tu es génial. xD

8 : YuYuu découvre le monde... xD)


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Naru12021

Titre : Kanda ½

Disclaimer : les personnages de D Gray ne sont pas à moi mais à Hoshino-sama et certaines données que je vais utiliser dans cette fic, comme par exemple le titre, ne sont pas à moi non plus mais à la grande Rumiko Takahashi.

Résumé : Après avoir bu un mauvais remède contre le hoquet, Kanda se transforme en fille. Sorte de mix entre Ranma ½ et D Gray Man.

Couple : LaviXKanda et AllenXLenalee

Note de l'auteure :

Hello ! C'est moi ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Kanda ½ ! (un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude… je m'épate moi-même !)

Je remercie Yosshi-chan, Rose-Eliade et Edyuu 003 pour leur review ! Je remercie ceux aussi qui m'ont mise en favoris ou en alerte ! Arigato mina !

Bon… autant dire la vérité… au départ, je voulais faire durer ma fic un peu plus longtemps histoire de mettre deux-trois quiproquos et plein d'autres trucs où je torturais Kanda… mais vu la rapidité à laquelle j'écris et aussi au nombre de reviews que j'ai, j'ai décidé d'aller un peu plus rapidement dans l'histoire… pas que je vais la bâcler (Ah ça non ! è.é) mais j'ai retiré certains passages ! Voilà !

En espérant que ça continue à vous plaire, place maintenant au chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Quand Lavi mène son enquête.**

Kanda se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar horrible dans lequel tout le monde découvrait son secret.

Arg ! Quelle horreur.

Ca faisait une semaine qu'il avait bu cette put**** de potion et il avait réussi à faire en sorte que personne ne le sache.

Le Japonais décida qu'il était temps d'aller demander à Komui où en étaient les recherches sur l'antidote. Il s'habilla et d'un pas traînant se dirigea vers la section scientifique. Il était sur le point de frapper contre la porte du bureau du Grand Intendant quand il entendit la voix de Lavi s'élever derrière la porte.

- S'il vous plaît, Komui-san ! Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas me dire le nom de cette jeune fille ?

- Lavi ! Tu crois que je connais le nom de tous les traqueurs présents dans cette Citadelle ? Maintenant, s'il te plaît, cesse de m'ennuyer avec ce genre de chose futile sinon je vais finir par sévir.

- Ah ouais ! Et comment ?

Lavi parlait sur un ton moqueur.

- En racontant à ton grand-père que tu es tombé amoureux d'une jeune inconnue par exemple. Je crois savoir que Bookman n'est pas très friand de ce genre de relation. Ai-je tort ?

Un long silence s'abattit dans la salle. Kanda pressa son oreille contre la porte.

La voix de Komui retentit de nouveau mais plus douce cette fois.

- Je t'en supplie, Lavi. Oublie-la. Cette relation te fera plus souffrir qu'autre chose…

Il y eut de nouveau un silence pesant, après quoi le kendoka entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il eut juste le temps de se retirer de façon à ce qu'il ne se prenne pas la porte quand Lavi sortit de la salle.

Son œil unique était rouge et cerné. Il remarqua à peine Kanda et s'en alla tristement.

Le Japonais entra à son tour dans le bureau.

Komui était en train de signer des documents. Il leva un œil de son travail pour regarder qui venait de rentrer et poussa un soupir.

- Ton corps féminin fait des ravages, Kanda. Ca fait trois jours qu'il m'ennuie pour savoir ton nom…

- J'ai cru comprendre…

- Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention.

Le ton du Chinois était plein de reproches.

- Comme si c'était de ma faute… Vous avez du nouveau pour l'antidote ?

- Bak Chan est partit le chercher mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'est perdu.

Le Japonais grogna.

- Quel crétin…

- Je t'aurais bien envoyé en mission le temps que la potion arrive et que Lavi se calme un peu mais il faut croire que le Comte Millénaire fait lui-même une pause puisque aucun Akuma n'a été repéré. Même chose pour les Innocences…

- Tch ! Et je fais quoi en attendant ?

- Comme d'habitude. Juste que tu dois faire plus attention à Lavi.

Kanda acquiesça et s'en alla. Après tout, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que personne, à part Lavi et Miranda, ne remarque cette nouvelle jeune fille il n'avait qu'à continuer comme ça.

Il décida donc de ne pas se prendre la tête et se dirigea vers les salles d'entraînement. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas défoulé sérieusement et il avait une envie folle de taper sur quelque chose.

Il entra dans la première salle qu'il vit et commença son entraînement.

Vers midi, son ventre décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter ses exercices et d'aller manger. Couvert de sueur, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Ceux-ci étaient divisés en deux. D'un côté les bancs et les crochets pour mettre ses vêtements et derrière un mur, les douches.

Des serviettes de bains étaient à la disposition de tous, dans un panier à l'entrée. Kanda en prit une et se dirigea vers les douches. Il ouvrit celles-ci et en attendant que l'eau se réchauffe, il se déshabilla. Il prit bien le temps de plier soigneusement ses vêtements. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. L'eau devait être bien chaude. Même bouillante s'il le fallait.

Quand de la vapeur commença à s'échapper des douches, il y entra et se lava calmement.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas et des gloussements dans les vestiaires. Prêtant l'oreille aux voix, il reconnut celles de Lenalee et d'Allen. Kanda ne voulait même pas savoir quelles étaient leurs intentions en venant ici. Dans les vestiaires des hommes en plus.

- Allen ! On risque de nous surprendre, ici. D'ailleurs il y a déjà quelqu'un qui prend sa douche !

Lenalee disait ça mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter vraiment.

- Ne t'en fais pas… je crois savoir qui c'est.

C'est alors que l'eau devint froide d'un seul coup. Poussant un hurlement étonné, il se retira précipitamment mais c'était déjà trop tard. Son corps avait changé.

Les bruits de bisous et autres gloussements d'à côté s'interrompirent et la voix d'Allen s'éleva.

- Kanda ? C'est toi ?

Le Japonais tenta de mettre l'eau chaude à fond. Sans succès.

« Pourquoi l'eau est-elle devenue froide ? »

Rageusement il donna un coup dans le mur.

- Kanda ? C'est Allen. Je rentre.

Paniqué, il attrapa sa serviette de bain et s'enroula dedans. Ca ne suffirait pas pour cacher **ça**!

Les pas d'Allen se rapprochèrent dangereusement.

- Stupide Moyashi. » murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit la fenêtre. Elle était assez large pour que son corps féminin passe. Il pourrait sans doute escalader la façade et se faufiler dans les douches d'à côté.

Le plus rapidement possible, il réussit à sortir au moment où Allen ouvrait la porte. Pendu d'une main au rebord de la fenêtre (l'autre tenant sa serviette de telle sorte qu'il ne se retrouve pas complètement nu), le vent froid d'hiver sifflant à ses oreilles, il regarda en bas. On était au deuxième étage. S'il tombait, il n'en mourrait sans doute pas mais il finirait avec des os brisés. Mais ce qui le fit paniquer n'était pas la hauteur mais le jeune homme qui était en train de lire, sur un banc, juste en dessous de la fenêtre.

A l'intérieur, Allen s'étonnait.

- Ben tiens… il y a personne…

« Je me demande c'est quoi l'intérêt de lire dehors avec un temps pareil… »

Le Japonais tenta d'atteindre l'autre rebord de fenêtre. Il crevait de froid. Chaque coup de vent était une torture. Il chercha une prise pour mettre son pied mais, sur toutes les briques que comptait la Congrégation, il fallut qu'il le pose sur celle qui ne tenait plus. Il glissa et tenta de se rattraper avec l'autre main et lâcha sa serviette.

Lavi, qui avait levé la tête en entendant la brique tomber, se retrouva plongé dans le noir à cause de la serviette qui avait atterri sur sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que….

Kanda lâcha prise et dégringola dans un hurlement très féminin. Lavi retira la serviette qui lui bouchait la vue et quand il vit la jeune fille qui tombait, il se mit en dessous pour amortir sa chute. Ce qui fonctionna très bien.

Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire.

Lui qui avait passé trois jours entiers à essayer de retrouver la jolie inconnue, et qui avait fini par perdre espoir, se retrouvait littéralement écrasé par ladite jeune fille avec pour seul vêtement une serviette de bain. Serviette qui n'était plus sur elle d'ailleurs…

- Euh… est-ce que vous allez bien. » bredouilla-t-il, rouge pivoine.

La jeune fille était tombée à califourchon sur lui.

Lavi détourna les yeux pour éviter d'avoir sa poitrine en premier plan.

- Je… je crois… » murmura Kanda qui était encore étonné de s'en être sorti indemne.

- Je … je pense que vous devriez vous couvrir.

Il tendit la serviette qu'il avait toujours en main, fermant son œil pour ne pas en voir trop (même si ce n'était pas l'envie qu'il lui manquait).

La Japonaise (ben oui… c'est une fille là) hurla et se couvrit. Après quoi, elle se leva de façon à ce que Lavi puisse se relever aussi.

- Euh… ce n'est pas trop indiscret de vous demander comment vous êtes tombée de là-haut ?

- Je.. euh… je… je me suis trop penchée et … euh.. j'ai glissé…

- Ah… euh… d'accord…

Lavi ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait plutôt du mal à parler à cette jeune fille. Lui qui arrivait à s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation d'habitude.

Kanda claqua des dents. Pieds nus dans la neige, ça ne faisait pas du bien.

Lavi, en homme galant qu'il était, retira sa veste et s'empressa de la couvrir.

- Me… merci…

- Euh… la dernière fois que je vous ai vue, j'ai oublié de vous demander votre nom…

Il ne lâchait vraiment pas l'affaire, lui. Kanda grogna intérieurement.

- Je… je m'appelle… euh… Yû… euh…. Yuko ! Voilà, c'est ça… c'est Yuko.

Lavi était vraiment content ! Il l'avait enfin ! Son prénom !

Il se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé.

- Moi je m'appelle Lavi.

« Quel crétin… » pensa le kendoka. Il regarda ses pieds. Ceux-ci étaient devenus rouges et il ne les sentait plus.

- C'est pas que j'en ai rien à faire de votre nom mais… on pourrait continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur… j'ai un peu froid, là.

Kanda essayait de rester le plus poli possible. Si jamais il venait à parler à Lavi comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, celui-ci remarquerait facilement la similitude…

Le futur Bookman rougit violemment et s'insulta à voix basse. Il venait de passer pour le plus grand crétin du monde.

- Excusez-moi… rentrons vite nous réchauffer.

Et sur ces mots, il se retourna de telle façon à cacher son embarras.

Kanda voulut le suivre mais il fut pris d'une douleur à la cheville. Sans doute une entorse due à sa chute.

- Bordel de putain de merde ! Ca fait mal !

Lavi se retourna, complètement abasourdi. Comment une si jolie jeune fille qui semblait si pure et si innocente pouvait-elle avoir un vocabulaire pareil ? (Quoiqu'elle est quand même tombée nue du deuxième étage…)

Kanda se reprit, tentant un sourire. Chose presque impossible pour lui.

- Euh… je veux dire : je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville…

C'était le moment pour Lavi de montrer quel gentleman il était.

- Je vais vous porter ! Venez sur mon dos !

Le Japonais avait une envie folle de l'envoyer paître mais il se dit que, finalement, c'était pas plus mal d'être porté étant donné que ses pieds viraient à une jolie couleur bleue. Sans parler de sa cheville qui avait doublé de volume.

Il s'empressa donc de monter sur son dos et Lavi se mit en marche.

En chemin, le rouquin n'arrêtait pas de parler encore et encore… Kanda se demanda vaguement s'il se rendait compte qu'il ne l'écoutait même pas.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, Lavi demanda :

- Où avez-vous laissé vos vêtements ? Et votre chambre, elle est à quel étage ?

- Dans les vestiaires du deuxième étage… mais je peux y aller toute seule, merci.

Et sur ces mot, le kendoka se laissa tomber par terre et, en boitant, se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous arriverez à monter jusqu'en haut ?

« Il me laissera jamais la paix ou quoi ? »

- Evidement… je suis pas devenu sénile… tch…

Lavi écarquilla les yeux. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'entendre Kanda parler.

Ce dernier était en pleine ascension et grimaçait dès que son pied touchait le sol.

- Dites… vous êtes venue ici en tant que traqueur pour quelle raison ? Vous cherchez quelqu'un en particulier ? Un frère ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ce crétin ? »

Kanda s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Vous allez me lâcher un peu ou il faut que je vous le fasse comprendre autre…

Il fut alors pris d'un vertige, la douleur à sa cheville se fit plus intense et le paysage tangua dangereusement. Le Japonais voulut se rattraper à la rampe mais c'était trop tard. Sa vision se brouilla et il s'évanouit…

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie.

Un rideau le séparait et le cachait de la vue des autres patients.

Quelqu'un lui avait mit une bouillotte d'eau chaude au bout de son lit et avait bandé sa cheville.

Il se releva et constata qu'il était de nouveau un homme.

- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé !

L'infirmière en chef passa sa tête de derrière les rideaux.

- Le Grand Intendant m'a tout raconté ! Heureusement qu'il passait par là sinon Bookman Junior ne vous aurait pas lâché d'une semelle et il aurait tout deviné. Bien qu'il soit long à la détente… Ouvrez la bouche.

Sans même attendre qu'il s'exécute, elle engouffra un thermomètre dans la bouche du Japonais.

Kanda voulut dire quelque chose mais l'infirmière ne lui laissa pas le temps et continua sur sa lancée.

- Quoique vous lui devez une fière chandelle. Vous avez failli mourir trois fois aujourd'hui. Que vous soyez un exorciste ou pas, si vous étiez tombé tête la première vous vous seriez rompu la nuque. Même chose dans les escaliers… heureusement pour vous que Lavi s'est mis en dessous par deux fois… Sans parler qu'il ne faisait pas plus de zéro degré dehors et que vous étiez complètement nu et mouillé. Je ne serais pas étonnée si vous mouriez d'un simple rhume d'ici trois jours.

Kanda voulut protester mais l'infirmière continua :

- Mais vous allez me dire, comme à chaque fois que vous venez ici, que votre corps est spécial et que ce n'est pas ça qui va vous tuer. Vous allez aussi rajouter que si vous étiez dans votre état normal ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Et je sais que d'ici demain votre cheville, qui n'est non pas juste foulée mais belle et bien cassée, sera guérie. Ce qui ne vous donne pas le droit de sortir d'ici pour autant. » Elle retira le thermomètre de la bouche du Japonais. « Vous avez 42 de fièvre. »

Elle regarda l'état des pieds de son patient qui étaient revenus à leur couleur normale quoiqu'un peu rouges. Elle resserra le bandage et s'en alla en disant :

- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, Yû Kanda, tant que votre température ne sera pas à 36.

Et voilà… à cause de toute cette histoire, il était coincé à l'infirmerie.

Il détestait cet endroit. Ca sentait mauvais et en plus il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance.

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, c'était pas plus mal d'être coincé ici.

Après tout, il était en sécurité à l'infirmerie. Personne viendrait ici avec de l'eau froide (sauf les infirmières) et donc il y avait peu de chance qu'il se retransforme en fille… et en plus, Komui avait sans doute interdit l'entrée à Lavi… donc en résumé, plus de soucis avant qu'il ne soit complètement guéri.

En espérant que d'ici là, Bak aurait trouvé l'antidote !

C'est donc avec cette petite pensée positive que le Japonais s'endormit.

- Laissez-moi entrer !

Lavi était en train de supplier l'infirmière en chef (il a du cran O.o) pour qu'elle le laisse rendre visite à la jolie Yuko.

- Non ! Il faut qu'elle se repose ! Vous n'allez faire que la déranger !

- Juste deux secondes pour voir si elle va bien.

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle va bien, elle doit juste se reposer ! Maintenant allez-vous-en sinon j'appelle le Grand Intendant !

- Depuis quand on interdit aux gens de rendre visite à d'autres !

Lavi tenta de rentrer de force mais l'infirmière s'était mise devant.

- Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas entrer !

Le jeune Bookman se recula d'un air indigné.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? C'est une espèce protégée ou quoi ? Je vais pas la bouffer !

- Fichez le camp ! Elle ne veut pas vous voir !

- Lavi !

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit son grand-père accompagné de Komui. Ce dernier détourna les yeux en disant :

- Désolé… je n'ai pas eu le choix…

Lavi baissa la tête, le visage sombre.

- Je vois… bah… de toute manière, elle ne veut pas me voir donc…

Le vieil homme s'avança et tendit la main pour prendre celle de son petit-fils. Etrangement, sa voix fut douce quand il dit :

- Ecoute Lavi… c'est mieux pour tout le monde comme ça… Pour toi, pour moi et pour cette jeune fille… N'oublie pas ton rôle ! rajouta-t-il un peu plus sévèrement.

Le jeune homme dégagea sa main, dégoûté. Il en avait marre d'entendre cette phrase… il la connaissait par cœur à force ! Lentement, il se retourna et partit en courant sans même un regard aux deux hommes…

- Coucou !

Lenalee entra dans l'infirmerie, accompagné d'un Allen pas très content.

Kanda leva sa tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Lenalee s'installa au fond du lit et regarda le livre d'un air intrigué, c'était un livre sur les plantes aquatiques Allen, lui, détourna les yeux du Japonais, les mains dans les poches, montrant bien qu'il était venu juste parce que Lenalee l'avait voulu.

Kanda grogna un vague « mieux ».

- N'empêche… attraper froid à cause de la chaudière qui ne fonctionnait plus... ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de tomber malade pour si peu…

Alors c'était ça la version que Komui avait racontée… il allait le payer cher !

Allen rigola mais se tut en voyant le visage de sa bien aimée.

- Si vous êtes venus juste pour vous moquer de moi, vous pouvez vous en aller !

Kanda referma son livre d'un coup et se leva.

- Je vais déjà mieux… Si je suis encore ici, c'est par ordre de cette femme.

Il pointa du doigt l'infirmière, qui s'occupait d'un scientifique qui s'était brûlé avec son bec bunsen.

La jeune Chinoise se leva d'un bond en frappant dans ses mains.

- Tant mieux alors ! Je m'inquiète beaucoup ! Déjà que Lavi est bizarre ces derniers temps…

Kanda détourna les yeux en disant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il s'est encore fait larguer par une de ses conquêtes ? Ce Baka Usagi…

Allen ne put pas s'empêcher de répondre avec ironie :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire franchement… ? Tu t'inquiètes tellement pour les autres que ça doit sûrement t'empêcher de dormir !

- Allen !

Lenalee lança un regard furieux au jeune maudit qui redevint silencieux et elle rajouta :

- C'est à peu près ça… enfin… c'est une longue histoire…

- Ah…

- Bon ! On ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps, continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Guéris vite !

Et elle s'en alla en tirant Allen par le bras.

Kanda se sentit mal et se recoucha dans son lit, une douleur au ventre.

Il reprit son livre là où il en était arrivé mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le visage du jeune Bookman revenait sans cesse dans son esprit.

Son sourire débile, ses joues un peu rouges et son air gêné quand il avait dit maladroitement son nom croyant s'adresser à cette mystérieuse « Yuko ».

Après s'être rendu compte qu'il relisait trois fois la même ligne, il ferma le bouquin d'un coup et se releva.

C'était le visage triste de Lavi qui vint frapper son esprit. Celui qu'il avait eu quand il était sorti du bureau de Komui.

Le Japonais secoua la tête et prit la carafe d'eau qui se trouvait à côté de lui et s'aspergea avec.

Il sentit le t-shirt qu'il portait retomber mollement sur ses épaules. Il était devenu tellement long qu'il lui donnait l'air de porter une robe. Son pantalon le serrait au niveau des hanches.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre en face de son lit et, sous le regard étonné des infirmières, il se contempla dans le reflet de la vitre.

- Kanda ?

Il vit son reflet porter sa main à son visage rond.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver de plaisant à ce corps, franchement ?

Il continua à se contempler, tirant sur son t-shirt et rougissant bêtement en voyant sa poitrine qui, il devait le reconnaître, était plutôt forte. Il leva son t-shirt, mettant son nombril à l'air et se tourna pour regarder ses fesses rebondies, ses hanches larges, son ventre, ses cuisses, …

Non mais franchement ! Comment pouvait-on tomber amoureux d'un corps aussi fragile ?

La voix de l'infirmière le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Ca doit vraiment être étrange…

- Hum ?

Il se retourna et regarda la femme.

-Je veux dire… changer de sexe comme ça… je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferais si je devenais un homme du jour au lendemain.

- C'est… perturbant…

L'infirmière gloussa.

- Oui ! Je veux bien croire !

Elle reprit alors son air strict et dit d'une voix ferme :

- Maintenant, allez-vous coucher ! Vous avez encore un peu de fièvre et marcher pieds nus ne vous aidera pas à aller mieux ! Je vais vous chercher de l'eau chaude !

Et sur ces sages paroles, elle se retourna et s'en alla vers le fond de la salle.

Kanda retourna dans son lit tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses petits pieds et ses petites mains menues.

Arg ! Il détestait Komui qui s'était trompé de potion ! Et il détestait Reever à qui appartenait cette potion ! Il détestait le macaque qui avait mélangé les fioles ! Et il détestait Bak qui prenait autant de temps pour trouver l'antidote ! En fait, à cet instant il détestait le monde entier !

Il se retourna dans son lit, suivant le conseil de l'infirmière qu'il devait se reposer. Il avait vraiment envie de retourner dans sa chambre, au calme.

Surtout que toute cette histoire lui donnait mal au ventre.

Très mal…

* * *

Voilà ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Donnez-moi votre avis avec une petite review *Smile*

Allez ! A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Naru12021

Titre : Kanda ½  
Disclaimer : les personnages de D Gray ne sont pas à moi mais à Hoshino-sama et certaines données que je vais utiliser dans cette fic, comme par exemple le titre, ne sont pas à moi non plus mais à la grande Rumiko Takahashi.  
Résumé : Après avoir bu un mauvais remède contre le hoquet, Kanda se transforme en fille. Sorte de mix entre Ranma ½ et D Gray Man.  
Couple : LaviXKanda et AllenXLenalee  
Note de l'auteure :  
*Regarde la date de la dernière édition*

Pfiuuu ça va faire presque trois mois que je n'ai plus posté... je m'excuse... enfin... je pense que vous commencez à me connaître... je traîne je traîne... (mais que voulez-vous... quand on a l'amour en tête on ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à sa moitié ! I love you Yosshi ! (Kanda : C'est ça ... trouve-toi des excuses bidonnes pour ne pas avoir l'air débile auprès des lectrices... Tch' !))

Bon... voici deux-trois petits commentaires pour les reviewers anonymes !

Yuvi Fan : C'est ta review qui m'a réveillée ! Ca m'a donné envie de finir le chapitre ^^ Merci !

Mt : Merci ^^ J'espère que tu continueras à la lire ^^

Le Rossignol Gris et Edyuu 003 : Comment vous avez deviné ? Y a plus d'effet de surprise maintenant T_T non non ! Je rigole ! Je suis contente que certaines personnes comprennent vite où je veux en venir ... de toute manière, c'était pas dur à deviner !

Enfin... trêve de bavardages et passons au chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ! En espérant qu'il vous fasse aussi rire que les autres !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Kanda et ses petits problèmes féminins.**

- Voilà !

L'infirmière revint avec de l'eau chaude.

Kanda se retourna en grimaçant. Il avait vraiment mal au ventre.

- J'espère que c'est assez chaud.

- Ca devrait aller, je pense…

Il prit la cruche dans ses mains et regarda la vapeur s'élever du récipient.

Il grimaça de nouveau et demanda :

- Vous n'auriez rien contre les crampes d'estomac ?

La femme se releva, étonnée.

- Vous avez mal au ventre ?

- Oui… depuis que Lenalee et « l'autre » sont venus.

Elle posa sa main sur son front.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de nouveau de la fièvre.

Elle attrapa son poignet et prit son pouls.

- Où est-ce que vous avez mal ? A l'estomac ?

Le Japonais montra le bas de son ventre.

- Non… plus bas, ici.

L'infirmière se gratta le menton.

- Bizarre… je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être… c'est peut-être dû au stress… Je vais vous apporter des calmants… on verra si ça va mieux demain.

Et sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour.

Kanda haussa les épaules et se mouilla le visage avec l'eau chaude. Il ferma les yeux et serra la cruche contre son ventre, remarquant que la douleur s'apaisait avec la chaleur.

C'est alors qu'il constata un truc vraiment étrange. Il avait encore de la poitrine…

- Qu… quoi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains. Elles étaient toujours aussi petites !

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il renversa l'eau chaude sur sa tête et regretta de suite son geste. L'eau chaude ayant disparu, son ventre lui refit mal, plus fort cette fois.

Et en plus, il n'avait pas retrouvé son apparence normale.

Il se leva d'un bond, aussi paniqué que la première fois qu'il s'était changé en fille, mais la douleur reprit encore plus intensément et il s'écroula au sol, les mains sur le ventre.

Une infirmière accourut.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'avez-vous ?

- Mon… mon ventre me fait mal… réussit-il à dire dans un souffle.

L'infirmière en chef arriva en courant, une boîte de médicaments en mains, elle lança un regard à l'autre jeune femme.

Celle-ci se leva et dit :

- Il s'est écroulé d'un coup ! Il dit qu'il a mal au ventre !

- Peut-être un effet secondaire au poison qu'il a bu… Allez chercher le Grand Intendant et le Chef de la S.S. !

La jeune femme acquiesça et partit en courant.

- Kanda ? Vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que vous savez vous relever ? L'eau chaude n'a pas fonctionné.

Le Japonais fit non de la tête et tenta de se relever.

La douleur s'estompa enfin, aussi vite qu'elle fut venue mais il eut une sensation bizarre à l'entrejambe.

Instinctivement, il jeta un coup d'œil à son pantalon et s'horrifia en constatant que celui-ci, qui était blanc au départ, avait pris une belle couleur rouge.

Pas que Kanda avait peur du sang… il était plutôt habitué à en voir mais généralement c'était dû à une blessure quelconque, une coupure, une morsure d'Akuma et autres… mais là, le sang venait de nulle part. Pas de blessure, pas de coupure et encore moins de morsure. Et en plus, il était assez abondant.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il leva des yeux paniqués vers l'infirmière qui, contre toute attente, éclata de rire.

- C'était donc ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant de plus belle. Rien que ça !

Kanda s'indigna.

- Rien que ça ? Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang et vous vous rigolez !

- Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Ce n'est pas bien méchant ! Vous n'allez pas mourir pour si peu !

Le Japonais (ou plutôt la Japonaise) fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? répéta-t-il.

L'infirmière arrêta de rire et posa sa main sur son épaule et d'un air sérieux dit :

- Eh bien… félicitation, Yûko-chan ! Vous êtes une vraie femme maintenant.

oOoOo

Komui courait. Il était suivi de Reever.

Une infirmière était venue les chercher, complètement paniquée.

A en croire ce qu'elle avait dit, Kanda avait subi des effets secondaires de la potion.

- Mais je ne comprends pas… dit Reever en courant. Il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires ! C'est une source magique ! Je n'ai jamais entendu une chose pareille !

- Faut croire que vous vous trompez, répondit le Chinois.

- Dépêchez-vous ! les implora la jeune femme.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie et ils ouvrirent la porte au moment où une bassine d'eau vint se fracasser contre le mur d'à côté.

On pouvait entendre une voix hurler :

- Non, non et non ! Je ne suis pas une femme !

- Kanda ! Veuillez lâcher ce pied !

Komui regardait la scène avec étonnement.

Kanda, en fille, était debout sur son lit et menaçait les infirmières avec un pied à perfusion.

- Nan ! Je ne veux pas être une femme !

- C'est pas en assommant tout le monde que vous allez redevenir vous-même !

- Je ne veux pas être une femme ! répéta-t-il en brandissant toujours sa perche.

- Voyons… ne faites pas l'enfant et lâchez ce pied ! Vous verrez, ça ne dure qu'une petite semaine de rien du tout !

- Nan ! Nan !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? demanda Reever en regardant, les yeux ronds, la jolie jeune fille perchée sur son lit.

Kanda remarqua alors les deux scientifiques et pointa la perche en leur direction comme-ci c'était son Mugen.

- C'est de votre faute ! Rendez-moi mon corps et je vous éclate !

- Euh… tu ne voulais pas dire « _ou_ je vous éclate » ? fit remarquer le Chinois. (1)

- Nan ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous éclaterai quand même !

Le Grand Intendant se cacha derrière Reever.

- Bouhou ! Il me fait peur, Reever-chan !

Celui-ci s'avança, se demandant encore dans quelle maison de fous il avait atterri, et demanda :

- Je n'ai pas tout compris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kanda ?

Kanda voulut répondre mais son visage vira rouge brique.

- Il se trouve que notre chère Yûko ici présente a eu ses premières règles et que du coup, elle ne sait plus se retransformer en homme.

Komui et Reever ouvrirent, tout les deux et en même temps, de grands yeux et crièrent un « PARDON ?» super synchro.

Après quoi, le Chinois éclata de rire et l'Australien se plongea dans ses réflexions les sourcils froncés, il murmurait des trucs comme « c'est peut-être à cause du fait qu'il a bu la potion directement… » ou encore « ses organes ont dû changer eux aussi » et un « c'est vraiment étrange… je vais devoir faire un rapport là-dessus »

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! hurla la Japonaise.

- Vous devriez aller chercher votre sœur, Komui-san. Qu'elle le calme un peu et lui explique tout ce qu'il doit faire.

Komui repris, difficilement, son sérieux et dit :

- Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-même ?

Elle poussa un soupir et dit, d'une voix furieuse :

- Vous croyez que j'ai le temps pour ces enfantillages ! Je suis sûre que Lenalee sera heureuse de parler avec une fille de son âge !

- Une fille… ouais, si vous le dites ! répondit-il en rigolant de plus belle.

Il se tourna donc vers Kanda et dit :

- Désolé… je crains fort que ton secret doive être révélé, Kanda.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Komui reprit d'un ton calme :

- Tout simplement parce que, durant une semaine, tu ne pourras pas redevenir toi-même.

- Envoyez-moi en mission ! Personne ne saura rien comme ça !

Le Chinois fronça les sourcils, furieux.

- Ah oui ! Avec des douleurs au ventre toutes les trois minutes et un corps auquel tu n'es même pas habitué ! C'est non ! Tu te feras tuer avant même d'avoir compris quelque chose …

Kanda ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il savait que quand le chevelu avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs et que c'était donc impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Reever.

- On va chercher Lenalee.

oOoOo

La jeune fille était dans sa chambre.

Quel ne fut donc pas son étonnement quand elle ouvrit la porte et vit son frère débarquer avec une jolie jeune fille très très très mignonne cachée derrière son dos.

- Nii-san ? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est… voyons Kanda, ne fais pas ton timide… c'est Kanda !

Lenalee ouvrit de grands yeux, contemplant son ami, toujours caché derrière son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ! demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

Komui gonfla le torse, indigné.

- C'est pas moi cette fois ! C'est Reever !

Lenalee leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers Kanda qui regardait obstinément ses pieds, les joues en feu.

- Kanda ? Ca va ?

Il grogna un vague « mouais » tout en gardant les yeux fixés à ses pieds.

- Il faut que tu l'aides… elle est réglée. Tu peux lui donner ce qu'il faut et lui expliquer.

- Bien sûr !

Elle se tourna vers la Japonaise, n'arrivant toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que c'était le vrai Kanda, et elle lui tendit la main.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Yû-chan… Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? C'est plus mignon avec le corps que tu as maintenant.

Kanda acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

La Chinoise regarda le pantalon de son ami, qui était toujours couvert de sang, et continua :

- Tu vas d'abord aller prendre une douche, d'accord ? Tu te sentiras sans doute mieux après… et toi, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère. Tu m'expliqueras tout pendant qu'elle se lave.

Et elle emmena sa nouvelle protégée jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

oOoOo

Kanda était assis dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien. Ses douleurs au ventre étaient revenues et la chaleur soulageait.

Barbotant dans l'eau, il écoutait la voix de Komui dans la pièce à côté.

Non mais il avait vraiment dû avoir l'air pitoyable, là ! Jamais il avait été aussi gêné… et devant Lenalee en plus ! Il aurait préféré continuer à tout casser dans l'infirmerie ! Au moins, ça, ça lui ressemblait plus !

Lenalee entra alors dans la salle de bain et dit :

- Komui m'a tout expliqué ! Je suis sûre que monsieur Bak trouvera l'antidote ! Ne t'en fais pas !

Elle prit un essuie, des vêtements et une boîte dans une de ses armoires.

- J'ai mis tes autres vêtements à laver. En attendant tu porteras des vêtements à moi. Les tiens sont beaucoup trop grands !

Elle posa la pile à côté de la douche et regarda le Japonais.

- Tu as perdu ta langue en même temps que ta virilité ou quoi ? Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle.

Kanda grogna un vague « ouais » mais il rajouta d'une voix très basse :

- Tu rigoles pas ?

- Pourquoi je devrais rigoler ?

- Parce que je suis un garçon, normalement.

Lenalee leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

- Mon frère a encore fait une bêtise, c'est tout ! (Komui : « Mais c'est pas moi ! ») Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. Je suis mal placée pour ça !

Elle prit la boîte qu'elle avait sortie de son étagère.

- Tiens. C'est mon frère qui a créé ça exprès pour moi ! (2) Pour les fois où je suis en mission.

- C'est quoi… ?

- Ca retient le sang.

Kanda ferma le robinet et tendit la main pour prendre le tampon.

- Et ça se met comment ?

C'était au tour de Lenalee de virer rouge écrevisse.

- Tu ne devines pas ? demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Le Japonais contempla la chose et finit par comprendre en voyant la forme. (3)

Il balança le tampon d'un air furieux en criant :

- Il n'en n'est pas question !

- Je t'assure que ça ne fait pas mal du tout ! Et tu te sentiras mieux après !

Kanda se leva d'un bond.

-Non non et non ! Je ne mettrai pas ce truc là !

Lenalee fronça les sourcils, furieuse.

- Ok ! A ton aise ! Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu dois changer de vêtements toutes les cinq minutes ! En plus… les autres garçons vont sans doute encore plus se moquer de toi ! J'imagine bien la tête d'Allen quand il verra ton corps de fille.

Lenalee avait réussi à toucher là où il fallait et Kanda, rageur, attrapa la boîte en disant :

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Va-t-en !

Lenalee sourit et sortit de la salle de bain.

oOoOo

Lenalee était allongée sur son lit, feuilletant un magazine au titre étrange : _Les potins de Jeryy_ (4), quand elle entendit le grincement de la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Kanda qui marchait d'un pas hésitant, en tirant sur les pans de son petit pull. (5)

- Les jupes te vont très bien, Yû-chan ! s'exclama Lenalee comme si elle admirait une petite poupée de porcelaine.

- Le pull… commença Yû d'une voix bougonne.

- Oui ? l'encouragea la jeune Chinoise avec un grand sourire.

- … il est trop petit…

En effet le vêtement était un peu trop serrant au niveau de la poitrine. (6)

Le sourire de Lenalee se crispa légèrement quand elle se souvint qu'elle-même flottait dedans…

- Bon, je vois que tu t'en es sortie avec le tampon ! s'exclama Lenalee pour changer de sujet.

- Ton frère est un pervers, grogna Kanda en serrant un peu plus les cuisses.

- Mais nnnnon. Au contraire, c'est une bonne invention !

« Pour une fois » songea-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? marmonna Yûko-chan.

Lenalee contempla, encore une fois, Kanda des pieds à la tête et constata une légère pilosité sur les jambes. Ce qui n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout, avec la jupe.

Le Japonais, qui avait décidé qu'il était temps de retourner se réfugier dans sa chambre, tentait une fuite vers la porte. S'il longeait les murs, il pourrait sans problème retourner chez lui... mais la jeune Chinoise n'était pas de cet avis.

- Yû-chan ?

Kanda grogna un vague « quoi ? » Il n'aimait pas trop les « Yû-chan » de Lenalee mais il devait faire avec...

- Attends deux petites secondes... Y a un léger, insignifiant, petit problème.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-il en se regardant avec attention, se demandant ce qu'il clochait.

Lenalee alla dans la salle de bain en ordonnant :

- Assieds-toi sur mon lit !

Il s'exécuta, se demandant ce qu'il allait encore subir comme horreur.

Lenalee revint avec une boîte qu'elle posa sur le lit à côté de Kanda.

- Normalement on fait ça avant la douche... mais bon... tends ta jambe.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Kanda n'eut pas vraiment le temps de demander ce qu'il allait de nouveau subir que Lenalee avait déjà collé une espèce de gros pansement sur sa jambe.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Une bande de cire froide.

Le Japonais se sentit mal tout d'un coup.

- Et... et ça sert à quoi ?

- A faire en sorte que tu ne ressembles pas à une guenon.

Sueur froide.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas...

Lenalee eut un sourire et tira d'un coup sec sur la bande pour la retirer.

Non vraiment... être une fille c'était pas la joie... et Yû Kanda, 18 ans, exorciste à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, venait de le comprendre à ses dépens.

* * *

(1 : Chibi : une brochette mitarashi à qui retrouve la référence. ^^)

2 : Oui parce que, en fin XIXème siècle, les tampons et serviettes hygiéniques n'existaient pas encore… et comme Komui se souciait teeeellleement du bien-être de sa petite Lenalee chérie, il créa un prototype de tampons rien que pour elle ! Voilà pour les explications ^^

(3 : Chibi : eh ben il lui a fallu le temps… xD)

4 : Pour passer le temps (bah oui c'est que ça remplit pas une journée de cuisiner des mitarashi dango pour Allen… Quoique…), le chef cuistot s'adonnait à son loisir favori : les commérages. Il en avait même créé un magazine très réputé dans les couloirs de la Congrégation (le lecteur le plus fidèle étant Komui^^).

(5 : Chibi : Sortez les mouchoirs, danger de saignements de nez. =w=)

(6 : Chibi : c'est là qu'on va voir s'il y a des garçons dans la salle...)

Si vous avez aimé, tapez 1.

Si vous avez trouvé ça con et débile, tapez 2.

Si vous en avez rien à battre, tapez 3.

Si vous plaignez ce pauvre Kanda, tapez 4.

Bon... j'arrête ici mes délires pas marrant... une review ?

Allez ! A la prochaine ! Naru12021 !


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la suite ! Excusez-moi du retard... En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Quand le secret de Kanda est, enfin, dévoilé. **

- Lenalee !

Allen, qui était assis à une table du réfectoire et venait d'apercevoir son amoureuse, faisait de grands signes de la main afin que celle-ci vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés. C'est alors qu'il la remarqua.

La jeune fille qui suivait Lenalee.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui c'était mais elle avait l'air très timide.

Elle suivait Lenalee comme son ombre sans lever les yeux de ses pieds.

Allen remarqua aussi une légère rougeur au niveau des joues.

C'était une jeune fille plutôt mignonne. Pas plus mignonne que Lenalee, cela va de soi, mais n'importe quel garçon aurait craqué pour elle.

Elle portait, comme Lenalee, une mini-jupe ainsi qu'un joli petit pull.

En fait, elle ressemblait très fort à sa petite copine sauf que ses cheveux faisait penser à la coupe de l'autre débile de Kandouille...

Lenalee s'installa, la jeune inconnue l'imita.

Allen lança un regard interrogateur vers Lenalee qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents, puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes nouvelle ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

La jeune fille marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents.

- Pardon ? Excusez-moi... Je n'ai pas très bien compris... Moi, je m'appelle Allen, enchanté !

Le jeune homme tendit la main pour serrer celle de la jeune fille.

La jeune fille releva la tête et dit d'une voix plus intelligible :

- Je ne serre pas la main des maudits.

Allen ouvrit la bouche d'un air ahuri mais rien n'en sortit.

Tout ça lui rappelait sa rencontre avec Kanda. D'ailleurs la fille lui ressemblait super fort maintenant qu'il regardait mieux.

- Rahh ! Ca me saoule ! Je vais m'asseoir autre part !

Et la voilà qu'elle se levait pour partir mais Lenalee la retint par le bras et avec un grand sourire dit :

- Ma chère Yû-chan ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que doit se conduire une jeune fille... assieds-toi s'il-te-plaît sinon ce soir ce ne sont pas les jambes que je vais te raser mais le maillot.

Allen, qui avait suivi la conversation la bouche toujours grande ouverte, la ferma, puis se leva d'un coup en montrant la jeune fille du doigt.

- Kanda !

Ce dernier s'assit avec un « tch ». Il n'avait aucune envie que Lenalee mette sa menace à exécution.

- Non mais c'est vraiment toi, Kanda ?

Allen n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, s'pèce de Moyashi !

Kanda détourna les yeux.

- Mais... comment... tu... Depuis quand t'es une fille ?

Allen se mit à réfléchir à haute voix, la tête entre ses mains.

- Mais quand je l'ai soigné à Matera, il n'avait pas de poitrine... j'en suis sûr... à moins que sa poitrine n'avait pas encore poussé... alors ça veux dire que j'ai vu la poitrine d'une fille sans même le savoir ! Oh mon Dieu... Kanda est une fille ! C'est vrai que le prénom Yû fait très féminin... et qu'il ressemblait à une fille... mais jamais j'aurais pensé que c'était réellement une fille !

- Non mais t'es con ou quoi !

Kanda se leva d'un bond. Tant pis pour la menace de Lenalee. Il ne voulait pas rester une seule minute avec un crétin pareil.

Lenalee tira sur le bras de Kanda, l'obligeant à se rasseoir et dit, d'une voix douce, à Allen :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Allen. Kanda est bel et bien un garçon mais... comment dire... Komui a encore fait une connerie.1

- Ah… ouf…

Allen se rassit, les yeux toujours fixé sur Kanda.

- Ca fait quoi d'être une fille ? finit-il par demander, trop curieux pour se retenir.

- C'est horrible, répondit le Japonais s'étonnant un peu de la réaction du Moyashi… c'est vrai quoi ! Un garçon normal aurait ri… pourtant Allen ne riait pas. A la place, il frissonna et dit :

- Je te plains…

- Eh oh ! Ce n'est pas si pénible que ça d'être une fille ! dit Lenalee en fronçant des sourcils.

- Mouais… c'est parce que toi, tu es habituée.

Kanda hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord (pour une fois) avec Allen.

De son côté, le jeune Destructeur du temps était étonné de la tournure de la conversation. Jamais encore, il n'avait dialogué avec Kanda aussi longtemps sans s'envoyer des insultes. Mais Kanda avait trop peur de subir la menace de Lenalee pour s'attaquer à son copain et puis… Allen n'avait pas rigolé de son changement de sexe. C'était plutôt rassurant.

C'est alors que Lavi fit son entrée dans le réfectoire.

- Ohoh…

Ce fut la remarque de Kanda quand il l'aperçut.

- Bon… Lenalee. Merci de ton aide mais je vais retourner dans ma chambre. J'ai un peu sommeil après tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Ah ? Euh… comme tu veux… si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, répondit-elle, un sourire amical aux lèvres.

Kanda se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en évitant de croiser le regard du Bookman, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien…

Mais voilà… Ce crétin de Pousse de Soja fit tout rater.

Content de voir son ami, il leva la main pour l'appeler.

Sortant de ses pensées, Lavi leva la tête vers Allen (et par la même occasion vers Kanda) et son visage se changea d'un coup.

- Yuko ! hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt Kanda.

La Japonaise se frappa le front de la paume de sa main. Allen était vraiment un crétin !

D'un simple mouvement, Kanda se retourna et prit la fuite. Il fut vite prit en chasse par Lavi qui ne voulait plus laisser s'enfuir la mystérieuse Yuko.

Lenalee comprit assez vite ce qu'il venait de se passer et tenta de retenir le Bookman Junior.

- Lavi ! Attend ! Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Lavi l'ignora royalement et rattrapa rapidement Kanda. Furieux, il cria à l'adresse de Lenalee :

- Ah non ! Lenalee ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Il attrapa le bras de Kanda qui se débattait violemment mais Lavi était beaucoup plus fort que la frêle jeune fille et sa main la tenait fermement.

- Mais Lavi… c'est Kanda.

Le Bookman se retourna de nouveau vers Lenalee, furieux, ne saisissant pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je la retrouve enfin et… Quoi ?

Il regarda Kanda les yeux ouverts, complètement choqué.

- Lâche-moi, baka usagi !

- Kanda… pardon ? Quoi ? Tu…

En état de choc, Lavi lâcha sa prise et regarda Kanda des pieds à la tête.

Cette dernière le fixa, les sourcils froncés afin qu'il la reconnaisse mieux et dit :

- La pièce est enfin tombée, crétin ? Tu me reconnais ?

- Mais… tu… depuis quand tu … ?

- Depuis la crise de hoquet.

Lavi s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il vit, complètement dépité.

- Alors… depuis tout ce temps… la personne que je recherchais… c'était Yû…

Le jeune Bookman était assis, le dos voûté sur sa chaise, regardant tristement ses pieds. Une petite voix dans la tête à Kanda lui disait de s'excuser mais son orgueil ne le lui permettait pas … et en plus, c'était pas sa faute si le macaque de Cloud avait tout cassé dans le labo de Reever et que ce crétin de Komui s'était trompé de potion ! Et donc, elle oublia vite la petite voix dans sa tête et se retourna pour laisser le rouquin seul avec sa peine.

Lenalee et Allen regardaient leur ami qui, le cœur brisé, avait le regard vide. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire pour le consoler.

La jeune Chinoise vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui faire un câlin afin de lui remonter le moral et Allen voulut dire quelque chose mais le Bookman se leva d'un coup et cria :

- Yû ! Attend !

Kanda, qui était enfin arrivé près de la porte du réfectoire, se retourna pour faire face à Lavi d'un air énervé.

- Quoi encore ?

D'un bond, le rouquin fut sur elle et, à l'étonnement de tous, la prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te lâcher maintenant ?

- … » fut la réponse de la Japonaise. Jamais personne ne l'avait serrée aussi fort et elle sentait que si Lavi ne la lâchait pas maintenant, elle allait commettre un meurtre.

Les lèvres pincées, elle essaya de se dégager.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, crétin ? Lâche-moi, tout de suite !

- Non.

Lavi la serra encore plus.

- Comment ça « non » ? C'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre ! Lâche-moi sinon…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Lavi avait posé la tête contre son épaule, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux et murmura :

- Tes cheveux sentent merveilleusement bon, Yû…

Si le corps de Kanda ne se régénérait pas tout seul, la Japonaise serait morte d'une crise cardiaque à l'instant.

- Que… Lâche-moi, abruti ! Et ne dis pas des choses aussi débiles !

Elle repoussa furieusement le rouquin, le regardant d'un air hautain.

Mais Lavi, lui, la couva des yeux et dit :

- Je t'aime, Yû…

Kanda se figea sur place, ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette déclaration inattendue. Il n'avait jamais entendu une aussi grosse absurdité. Là, Lavi venait de tirer le gros lot de la plus grosse débilité qu'on lui avait jamais dite.

La jeune Japonaise se ressaisit et tenta de raisonner le Bookman sans devoir commettre un meurtre monstrueux.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais Kanda ! Tu es sourd ! Kan-da ! K-A-N-D-A !

Il porta ses mains à sa poitrine et continua :

- Tout ce que tu vois là… ces seins, ces grosses fesses et tout le reste sera parti dans une semaine !

Mais…

- M'en fiche… je t'aime et au diable ce que vont dire mon grand-père et les autres…

Kanda se tapa violement le front pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Sa patience avait des limites et Lavi venait de les dépasser, elle porta donc sa main à sa taille afin de dégainer son sabre… sabre qui était resté dans sa chambre depuis le jour où il était tombé de la fenêtre des vestiaires.

Lenalee, qui avait suivi toute la scène, porta ses mains à son cœur et murmura :

- C'est la chose la plus romantique que j'aie jamais vue…

Allen, qui lui, regardait Lavi comme-ci il était tombé sur la tête, se tourna vers sa copine la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

- Hein ! Mais Lenalee ! Kanda, c'est un garçon !

Lenalee recouvrit ses joues de ses mains, les yeux brillant d'admiration.

- Le plus beau coup de foudre que j'aie jamais vu ! Il n'y a que dans les romans d'amour que ce genre de choses existe !

Elle se tourna vers un Allen complètement perdu et attrapa ses mains, le regard suppliant comme celui du Chat Potté de Shrek.

- Oh Allen ! Il faut, à tout prix, aider Lavi à réaliser son fantasme !

Son fantasme ? Lenalee avait de drôles d'idées des fois… mais bon, que peut-on refuser à son amoureuse, surtout si elle te regarde de cette façon ?

Allen serra les mains de Lenalee encore plus fort et dit, d'un air complètement béat :

- Bien sûr, mon amour !

Kanda, qui attendait de l'aide de la part de Lenalee, se retrouva sur le cul.

Elle hurla de rage, en tapant du pied (style Nellie Oleson dans la Petite Maison dans la Prairie) et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte, ce qui valut un silence de mort dans la salle. Les gens qui n'avaient pas suivi la conversation pensaient qu'un ouragan venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Un des tableaux qui décorait le réfectoire se détacha du mur et se fracassa par terre.

Lavi, pas du tout choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer, sortit à la suite de Kanda en criant :

- Attends-moi, ma Yû-chan !

On pouvait entendre une salve d'insultes (que je ne répèterais pas pour ne pas choquer les chastes yeux de mes lecteurs), accompagné d'un « Ne me suis pas ! » hurlé par Kanda dans les couloirs de la Congrégation.

Lenalee poussa un soupir, les yeux dans les nuages.

- « Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore »… murmura-t-elle. C'est si romantique…

Pour Allen, l'expression qui correspondait le mieux était « L'amour rend aveugle et bête » mais ça, il se garda bien de le dire à haute voix pour ne pas aller contre les pensées de Lenalee.

Il se dit aussi que Kanda allait passer une très mauvaise semaine et que c'était bien fait pour sa pomme. Comme disait un autre proverbe « On a rien sans rien ! », et Kanda l'avait sans doute bien mérité.

Et comme Lavi était son ami (et Kanda ne l'était pas, lui), il préférait, de loin, aider Lavi (et Lenalee) que prêter main forte au Japonais. Voilà.

Sur ces belles pensées, Allen termina son repas.

* * *

1 : Komui, quelque part dans la Congrégation : Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas moi !


End file.
